12 Days of Kigo
by introvertedtiger
Summary: KIGO. Kim and Shego show their friends and enemies how they celebrate the holidays. God have mercy on them all.
1. 12 Destructo Drummers Drumming

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I felt kinda bad about not throwing up any fics for the past holidays, so lets change that. This is going to be a twelve chapter fic, base on the 12 days of christmas, and the current plan is to get this entire fic done by Christmas day. So wish me luck. I'm going to work as fast as I can on this, while making sure its of good quality. I haven't yet decided if these shall all be one-shots or a multi-chapter story, so be sure to review ASAP and let me know your opinions.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"12 Destructo Drummers Drumming"

"MWAHAHAHA! Merry Christmas Kim Possible!"

Kim scowled at Draken as the blue skinned man, currently dressed as Santa Claus, cackled maniacally as he walked away, leaving her and Ron alone in a deep pit alone with a pack of rabid dogs.

"Ehehe, gooood doggies," Ron said nervously as they were backed into a corner, the pack of snarling dogs closing in on them.

"Ron, do you still have that naco that you were saving for later?" Kim asked while eyeing one of the closer dogs, watching as it foamed at the mouth.

Ron paled. "B-but KP! It's a super-duper-grande naco! The last one! As in no longer on the menu! As in-"

"Ron!" Kim growled, shooting a dangerous glare at the blond.

With a defeated sigh, Ron quickly took off his backpack and pulled out the wrapped naco, only hesitating a second before handing it to the redhead.

Kim quickly unwrapped the naco and threw it to the other end. The dogs watched it sail through the air and gave chase.

"Quick, we can get out using the gate they came through!" Kim commanded as she sprinted to the barred entrance, Ron on her heals. The blond couldn't help but stare with regret in his eyes at the naco being feasted on by the rabid dogs.

The teen hero pulled out her lipstick laser and carved away the bars. The two ran through the dark hallways, keeping an eye out for a way back to the upper section of the lair.

_Of all months for crimes to be on a record high. Only 12 days till Christmas and I haven't gotten in one day of shopping!_

Kim frowned at the thought, and made a mental note to hurt Draken just a little more than usual this time. Kim glanced out of one of the passing windows and had to suppress a sigh. It was past midnight, technically meaning there were only 11 days till Christmas.

"KP, look!" Ron shouted while pointing at a set of stairs ahead of them.

The two heroes dashed up the stairs with determination and arrived back into the main section of the lair.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator to look at the map of the lair that Wade had uploaded earlier.

"Draken should be over here," Kim mumbled to herself as she trotted down the industrial looking hallway. Kim's eye twitched when she heard Draken's insane laughter up ahead.

* * *

Shego yawned loudly as lounged in her chair, lazily filing her nails as Draken continued to rant.

"With Possible finally out of the way, there's nobody left who will be able to stop my Detructo Drummers of Doom! Bwahaha!"  
The plasma wielding woman snickered to herself as she glanced at the supposed 'Drummers of Doom'. Within the cavernous room, there were a dozen robotic drummers, each one standing 9 feet tall. They looked like harmless, overgrown toys. That was untill one noticed the large gatling laser gun sticking out the front of their drums.

"Except Hench Co.," Shego said dryly shooting Draken a bored look while unwrapping a green and black striped candy cane.

"Bwahaha-.....huh?" Draken looked blankly at his sidekick.

With a long, drawn out sigh, Shego grabbed a pink slip that was sitting on the console in front of her and cleared her throat loudly before reading what was on it.

"We are sorry to inform you that the universal, all-one, multipurpose robotic army control device was lost in the mail. Another is currently being sent to you. Because of the holidays, the package shall arrive in one weeks Time. Have Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years!" Shego finished with false cheer.

Draken gaped at Shego before falling to his knees. He his shoulders shook as he glared up at the ceiling, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Damn you Jack Hench!" he screamed, shaking his fists in the air.

"What happened to that holiday cheer you were showing just a few minutes ago?" Kim called out as her and Ron leaped through the open door, assuming their fighting stances.

_About time!_ Shego thought excitedly as she leapt to her feet. She snagged the green Santa hat off the console and shoved it on her head. She smirked at the challenging smile on Kim's face.

"Ho, ho, ho," Shego drawled out before sticking the candy cane in her mouth and lighting up her hands.

"Get Draken, Ron!" Kim yelled out as she charged the smirking thief, feeling the usual adrenaline she got from fighting Shego flow through her veins.

Ron turned to the frowning scientist and crossed his arms while puffing out his chest.

"Why don't you just give up, Draken. You know you've lost already."

Draken opened his mouth before a confused look crossed his face.

".....what was your name again?" Ron instantly deflated while Draken pulled out a hidden laser pistol.

Ron yelped as he dodged the first shot. Draken cackled as he chased the blond through the rows of drummers, blasting them into smoldering pieces and knocking them over in the process.

"Why aren't you dressed for the holidays? Hell, even _I_ at least wore a Santa hat for the occasion," Shego grunted out, suckling on her candy cane while ducking under a round house kick and rolling away.

"I _had_ a Santa hat! _Somebody_ just happened to have fried it last week!" Kim bit out as she leaped through the air, preparing to stomp Shego as she came out of her role.

Shego just managed to cross her arms in defense as Kim came crashing down, feet first, causing her to bite down hard on the candy cane. She felt the candy cane break in half and choked as a large piece was lodged in her throat.

Kim kicked off of Shego's arm and landed in her fighting stance, a smirk on her face. It was instantly wiped away when she saw Shego fall to her knees, clutching at her throat. She felt her heart stop when she saw Shego's eyes watering up, letting out loud gagging noises. Kim quickly took notice of the broken candy cane lying in front of Shego.

"Oh my god, Shego!"

Kim rushed to kneel behind Shego and assumed the proper heilmich position.

"Hang on!" Kim cried out as she gave a powerful squeeze.

Shego lurched forward as she coughed out the saliva covered piece of candy.

Kim's arms remained loosely around Shego's torso as she fell against the older woman's back breathing out a sigh of relief.

The two remained that way for a few moments as Shego took in big gulps of air.

"T-thanks, Kim," Shego breathed out, rubbing her throat gingerly.

The older woman felt Kim tense up.

"You called me Kim," Shego heard her whisper.

_Crap._

"You called me Kim _and_ thanked me! In the same sentence!" Kim shouted happily while squeezing her arms around Shego, giving the startled woman a mighty hug.

"W-What the hell!?" Shego sputtered as she scrambled to her feet and away from the beaming redhead.

"Say it again!" Kim almost squealed as she quickly rose up and bounced on her feet excitedly.

Shego felt a twitch begin to develop in her right eye.

"Now, wait a damn minute-"

"Say it again! Say it again!" Kim chanted childishly, a wide smile on her face, flushed from excitement and the cold weather.

"No!" Shego said firmly, crossing her arms and glaring at the _very _annoyed look on Kim's face. Her glare faltered as she saw the annoyed look disappear as a sly smile appeared on the redheads face.

_Well, guess its time to take a page out of the tweebs book._

Kim planted her feat, stood tall, and slowly took in a deep breath, causing her face to turn a darker shade of red. A look of horror crossed Shego's face. She recognized that stance from her childhood. The Wegos were particularly found of it.

Shego could recognize a tantrum from hell a mile away.

While stomping her feet and thrashing her arms, Kim let lose.

"SSSAAAYYY IIITTT!!Sayit!Sayit!Sayit!Sayit!Sayit!Sayit!SSSSAAAYYY IIITTTT-"

"ALRIGHT! FUCK! THANKS KIM! THANK YOU THANK YOU THHAANNNKK YYYOOUU!!"" Shego screamed, veins bulging on her neck and her fists clenched so tightly her nails almost broke through her gloves.

Shego breathed heavily, frustration rolling off of her in waves. She froze when she realized that the sounds of the scuffle between Draken and Ron had stopped. She slapped a hand over her eyes and groaned.

_Dammit._

Ron and Draken were standing amongst the smoking rubble that once was the Destructo Drummers of Doom, gaping wordlessly at the plasma wielding thief.

Kim was beaming like she had just one the worlds greatest award.

"Now, was that _so _hard?" Kim sang out, as she hopped over to the muttering woman and plucked the green Santa hat off her head and pulled it over her own.

_I'm probably never going to live this down,_ Shego groused internally as she slid her hand down her face, shooting Kim a murderous look.

Yet she couldn't maintain it seeing Kim's face splitting smile.

_There was something so disarming about that damn smile._

Shego let out a long, body sagging sigh.

"Are we going to fight or what?" Shego ground out, clenching and unclenching her fists, fighting down the humiliation and embarrassment she felt trying to overtake her.

Kim chuckled while lightly shaking her head, walking over to the still gaping Ron.

"Come on Ron, looks like these two wont be causing anyone any problems for now."

Ron nodded his head mutely, unable to divert his dumbfounded look from Shego, whose skin had flushed a dark green, her unique version of a blush.

Shego sniffed, looking away from the two heroes while crossing her arms petulantly.

"Oh, and Shego?"

Shego scowled darkly while turning towards Kim's cheery voice.

"What the hell do you-"

Shego froze when just for a split second she felt incredibly soft lips quickly press against her cheek.

Kim backed away speedily, a smirk on her face.

"Thanks for replacing my Santa hat! Merry Christmas!" she yelled over her shoulder, pulling Ron along with her as the two quickly sprinted for the exit.

Shego quickly felt the top of her head and sputtered before any words could make it out of her mouth.

"Wait! Dammit Possible! Get back here!" She screamed, bolting after the sprinting duo, her hands ablaze in crackling plasma.

Draken stood alone in the suddenly quiet lair, alone with his destroyed Destructo Drummers of Doom.

His lips trembled as a sniff escaped, slowly taking of his drooping Santa Claus hat.

"Why doesn't Shego ever say thank you to me?" he whined loudly, ringing the hat pathetically.

Kim's laughter and Shego's profanities could be heard echoing through the cavernous lair.

**_to be continued....._**

**AN:Well, there it is. Like I said, I'll be trying to finish this as fast as possible. So, please, review ASAP and let me know what you think so I know where to take this thing.**


	2. 11 Gossipers Gossiping

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Wow. That's all I have to say. That amount of reviews I got within just one day was staggering. So I'm guessing you all like it, lol. As per request, I'll do my best to turn this into a multi-chapter story. Like last time, review ASAP. I'm writing this thing as fast as I can while trying to maintain its quality, so review, review, review! Its the only way I know if I'm slacking.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"11 Gossipers Gossiping"

"Uh, S-Shego? W-Why are we doing this again?" Draken asked nervously, sweat trickling down his face as the two of them walked across the snowy pathway up to the impressive looking mansion.

"Because a certain blue skinned moron listed my number in the yellow pages! I still can't believe you _actually _did that!" Shego scowled, shooting Draken a look that could melt snow.

"B-but the sales man said I'd get a discount on phone books if I-"

The scientist whimpered and fell back slightly to get out of the range of Shego's heated glare.

Shego muttered a few choice words as the duo arrived at the large double wooden doors. Shego took a moment to gather herself.

_Home for the freaking holidays. I don't know why they even bothered guilt tripping me into coming. It's not like I'm particularly close to anybody........**freaking stupid,** **idiotic imbecile!** Just had to list my number!_

Shego turned around quickly to shoot her employer another look. The flow of sweat on Draken's face picked up a little.

With a heavy sigh, Shego raised her first to knock on the door, which to her might as well have been the door to hell.

* * *

"Gee, thanks for inviting us all up here for the holidays Hego!" Kim gushed happily, staring around the large living room excitedly. Her dad and Mr. Go were sitting on the couch with Mego, watching a Christmas special on the impossibly large flat screen television.

She could smell the delicious scent of cookies baking in the kitchen as her mom and Mrs. Go were preparing a rather large dinner for the two families.

She could here the patter of feet from upstairs as the Wegos entertained Jim and Tim.

Kim's smile got even bigger. The cheer in the house felt like it was almost tangible.

"No problem! But the thanks should go to mother. She was pretty adamant that you and your family were invited this year after we heard that your house was destroyed," Hego said while scratching an itch on his head.

Kim winced. Her mom was still pretty upset with the tweebs for the failed attempt at turning her refrigerator into a cold fusion generator.

"I really do appreciate it. Thank you for looking out for us," Kim said gratefully.

Hego nodded and walked over to the couch to join the other men. Just as Kim was turning to go into the kitchen, she heard a loud series of knocks on the door.

"I got it!" Kim yelled out as she trotted into the foyer.

_That must be Ron. For once I'm glad his family doesn't celebrate Christmas._

Kim swung the door open with a smile on her face, a greeting on her lips.

She froze as wide olive green eyes met shocked jade green eyes.

* * *

"Mmm, those cookies smell delightful Liz," Anne said as Mrs. Go pulled out the sheet of cookies from the oven.

The woman who was basically an older version of Shego, minus the pale green skin, smiled warmly at the redhead.

"Thank you, I-"

"POSSIBLE!?"

"SHEGO!?"

Liz winced harshly as Anne's eyes widened slightly.

"I guess it would have been wise of me to inform your family that I manage to get Shego to come home for the holidays," Mrs. Go said sheepishly as she quickly put down the tray and darted for the foyer.

Anne shook her head slightly, a small amused smile playing on her lips as she followed the worried woman.

By the time the two of them arrived, the two rivals were already rolling around the foyer, each trying to dominate the other.

"Stay still so I can hurt you properly!" Shego growled, managing to pin Kim beneath her, but having a hard time to holding the teenager's hands against the floor.

"What the hell!? Get off me!" Kim yelled as she managed to free her hands and sat up quickly, head butting Shego in the nose.

With a painful grunt, Shego clasped her hands over her nose and fell on her back. Kim immediately straddled the older woman and raised a clenched fist, ready to finish what Shego had started.

Mrs. Go cleared her throat loudly behind her, causing the teen hero to freeze and pale instantly when she realized she was at the _Go household_, which would mean Shego was Mrs. Go's....

"Ohmygod!" Kim squeaked, jumping off Shego in a flash and spinning around to face a the frowning older woman. "I-I am _soooo_ sorry, I just-"

Liz waved her hand dismissively while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No need to apologize. My gut is telling me Agatha started started this all," Mrs. Go said wearily as Anne walked into the foyer. She quirked an eyebrow at the fallen Shego and glanced at her daughter.

Kim blushed furiously, and looked away.

"I hate that freaking name," Shego muttered as she slowly pulled herself on her feet, gently feeling around her nose, saying a silent thank you when she found it wasn't broken.

"It was your grandmothers," Liz said disapprovingly. "Anyways, the Possible family is staying here for the holidays." Shego frowned and opened her mouth to protest. "And considering that their daughter helped my boys when they were in trouble and kept _you _from doing anything too stupid these last few years, its the least I can do for them."

Shego grumbled as she shot Kim a withering look when she saw the smug look flash across her face.

"Aw, come on Shego. It's Christmas! You don't see _me_ complaining, do you?" Kim shot a winning smile at Mrs. Go.

"Such a dear," Liz said happily. Anne nodded approvingly at her daughter.

Shego had to use all her will power not to back fist Kim in the face.

"Anyways, you're late. Go get washed up for dinner, Aggy." She spun around and walked quickly back into the kitchen where she still had some food cooking. She didn't notice Shego flinch at the nickname or the goofy smile appear on Kim's face.

"Aggy?" Kim questioned, smiling deviously at Shego.

The thief's eye twitched before she quickly began heading for the stairs.

"Wait a minute! Why didn't you ever tell me your name was Agatha! Aggy is such a _cute _nickname!" Kim teased loudly as she quickly followed the muttering woman.

Anne chuckled lightly and was about to head to the kitchen when she noticed there was still somebody standing in the doorway.

Draken was staring off in the direction Shego and Kim had headed, a confused look on his face.

"Agatha? Hmm, I wonder if she'll mind it if I start calling her that instead of Shego. Maybe I should change the engraving on her door to Agatha when we get back..." Draken continued to mutter to himself as he walked into the living room.

Anne couldn't help the snicker that escaped her. She made a mental note to make sure she always had camera on hand for the remainder of the time they were at the Go residence.

* * *

Ron fidgeted in his seat as he stared at the woman sitting across from him at the large dinner table. To say he almost peed his pants when he knocked on the door and was greeted by a scowling Shego was an understatement.

"Ah, Shego could you pass the....never mind," Ron whimpered when Shego sent him a look that could curdle milk.

"Shego, mind your manners," Mrs. Go said sternly, before turning back to the conversation Mr. Go was having with James and Anne.

Sitting next to the plasma wielding woman, Kim giggled when she saw the face Shego made at her mother when she wasn't looking.

The red head glanced around the dinner table and felt at peace at the cheerful atmosphere she felt. The Wegos took charge in making sure there was plenty of Christmas music in the house for the remainder of the holidays. They had copies of themselves throughout the house prancing about, playing Christmas songs on their recorders. Kim thought it was adorable, especially when she saw one come skipping by their table, pipping Silent Night on his recorder.

The original Wegos and the tweebs were covertly having a war across the table from each other using peas and pieces of dinner rolls. Hego was sweating bullets and doing his best not to look in Shego's direction. Apparently the two siblings had a private conversation regarding how they would interact with each other while Shego was there.

Mego and Draken were having a lively conversation talking about themselves and there alleged accomplishments. And Ron looked like he really, _really_ wanted to scream at everybody that there were two super villains sitting at the dinner table.

"Relax, Ron. Shego's not going to do anything to you," Kim assured as she passed him the mashed potatoes, which is what she assumed he wanted.

"Yet," Shego said quietly so that only her and Kim could hear. She smirked when Kim glared at her.

"Got something to say, Cupcake?" Shego challenged, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Kim frowned before smirking. "Nope, nothing at all. Pass the gravy, _ Shaggy_," Kim said sweetly.

Ron snorted loudly before clamping his hands over his mouth.

Shego gaped at Kim. "_What did you call me!?" _Shego hissed loudly.

"What?" Kim said innocently. "Aggy was a cute nickname, but I think Shaggy suits you better."

"Aww, that's so cute," Draken said from around the biscuit in his mouth from further down the table. "Shaggy really does sound better, Agatha."

Shego shot Draken a look so intense it caused him to choke on his biscuit.

Shego pressed her fingers to her temples, feeling a migraine beginning to develop.

"Uh, gravy please?" Kim repeated, pointing her fork at the gravy bowl.

Shego's eye twitched.

"Get your own damn-" Shego flinched when she heard her father clear his throat loudly.

"Asshole," Shego muttered quietly while shoving the gravy over to Kim.

"Don't blame me. Just because you're green, doesn't mean you have to be a grinch," Kim retorted lightly while putting gravy over her food. "Stop being so sensitive."

Shego's eye twitched again. She realized she's been doing that a lot lately.

"I'm taking my dinner out to the patio," Shego grumbled while grabbing her plate.

Liz frowned at Shego as she gathered her utensils, but made no effort to stop her.

"About time," Ron sighed out in relief as he finally relaxed in his seat when Shego walked out of the dining room.

"Shego's not that bad, Ron," Kim chided, staring towards where the older woman had departed.

_Huh, wonder why she didn't put up much of a fight._

"Uh, KP? Shego? As in gave me third degree burns on my-" he paused when Anne frowned at him.

"Er, on my by bum?" Ron finished lamely blushing lightly.

"Will she be alright out there by herself?" James asked Liz, who was till frowning about Shego's departure.

"Don't worry," she sighed. "That's how she always reacted to teasing. When she was a teenager and the other kids made fun of her name or skin color, she would always go off on her own and do only god knows what."

Kim paled as a hollow feeling started to fill her stomach.

"Was Shego teased a lot as a kid?" Kim asked softly, wringing her hands nervously under the table.

"For as long as I can remember, actually," Hego answered, cutting his ham into tiny pieces. "At first it was only about her name. But after the comet hit, the other kids were pretty relentless on her."

Kim was still for few moments, silently frowning down at her food.

Ron glanced up at the silent redhead.

"You alright KP?"

"Huh?" Kim looked up, coming out of her thoughts. "Uh, y-yeah. Actually, the weather is pretty nice out tonight. I think I'll keep Shego company."

Ron stared disbelievingly at Kim as she quickly gathered her things, while Liz smiled gratefully at her. James and Anne looked at each other, approving smiles on their faces.

Ron stared at the quickly departing redhead before he started gathering his utensils.

"Maybe I should keep an eye on those two," Ron announced. Mego flinched when he felt his mom kick him under the table.

"Ah, actually," Mego began, resting his hand on Ron's shoulder, halting his action. "Why don't you let them be. You're not exactly Shego's favorite person in the world."

"But KP is-"

"Ronald," Liz called out. "Now that Shego and Kim are gone, why don't you give me a little background history on their current relationship. I never did understand the whole 'archenemy' bit."

"Actually, I'm Kim's-" Draken pouted when Liz waved him off without looking at him.

Ron sat down when he realized everyone's attention was on him.

"Ah, sure. No problem. Well, the first time we ran into Shego..."

And so the eleven gossipers talked away while Draken just sulked away, muttering about how _he_ was Possible's most dangerous foe.

* * *

"Stupid Possible," Shego muttered lowly while stabbing at her plate. The thin green sweater and her black slacks did little to block out the cold weather, but she ignored it to the best of her abilities.

_Better than dealing with the goody-goody and my back stabbing family_, Shego thought darkly.

She didn't bother to look behind her when she heard the sliding door open.

"Brrr, its freezing out here!" Kim commented as flopped down next to Shego at the wooden picnic table, placing her plate down and pulling her winter coat tight around herself.

Shego blinked at the redhead before scowling.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Shego snarled, clenching the fork and knife in her hands tightly.

Kim glanced at her, before looking off to the side, her cheeks flushing red.

"What? I got tired staring at Draken eating with his mouth wide open," Kim said lamely while quickly eating her cooling dinner.

Shego narrowed her eyes in contemplation, before turning back to her food.

She wouldn't admit it, especially to Kim, but she was grateful _somebody_ had chosen to come keep her company instead of enjoying the warm atmosphere within the house.

Kim observed her out of the corner of her eye, trying to figure out the best way to apologize, but then dropped it when she figured Shego would just get more upset if she did.

"Aw shoot," Kim complained lightly, poking at her half eaten ham. "My food got cold."

Shego eyed the redhead out of the corner of her eye.

Kim was poking at her food, a small pout on her lips.

Shego immediately squashed the passing thought that Kim looked pretty with the combination of her flushed cheeks and pale skin.

Kim blinked rapidly when Shego thrusted her hand out over her food and nuked it with her plasma.

Kim stared down at her warmed up food with wide eyes before turning toward the the fidgeting woman who was engrossing herself in her own food. A smile grew on her face till it threatened to split it in half.

Shego glanced at her and blanched.

"Stop doing that," Shego muttered, turning back to her plate. "I just did it to shut you up."

A few silent minutes passed.

Shego twitched when she realized Kim was still shooting her impossibly big smile at her.

"What!?" Shego finally yelled, scooting away from the redhead slightly.

"Nothing!" Kim announced happily, turning back to her food, the smile never leaving her face.

_Just that I realized you're a good person underneath all that bitterness, Shego._

_Freak,_ Shego thought with a mixture of frustration and amusement, turning her attention back to the food. A ghost of a smile passed across her lips.

So the two warriors enjoyed their warm dinners in the winter night, silently enjoying the company of the other....that was, until a bored Draken joined them.

And after a series of unfortunate events that involved Draken, an interesting looking bird, and a branch covered in snow, a snow covered Shego chased a screaming Draken around the yard with her steak knife while Kim rolled around in the snow, tears streaming down her cheeks as her laughter filled the night air.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Whew, threw this one up pretty quick. Not to sure how good this one is since I only read through it twice. So review, let me know how I'm doing, and give me some motivation. Throwing up 12 chapters within 2 weeks is stressful, lol.  
**


	3. 10 Guards a Sneaking

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Thanks for all the support, its helped in the motivation department. I'm a little sick, so trying to write this one was a little harder than usual. Not to mention my headache is making it hard for me to determine if this chapter is any good or not, but I'll post this anyways instead of making you wait. Read and review ASAP!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"10 Guards a Sneaking"

"No!"

"Shego, just-"

"NO!"

"Come on, you-"

"Goddammit! I SAID NO!"

Kim clenched her jaw in irritation as Shego stomped away from her and the 'Hello Kitty' mascot that was standing in front of the store behind her. With an annoyed sigh, Kim turned to the shocked elderly woman behind her who as staring after Shego with wide eyes.

"Sorry about that, its her time of the month," Kim said sheepishly, quiet enough so that Shego didn't hear her.

The old woman nodded in understanding and handed Kim back her camera.

Kim trotted after the steaming woman, and shook her head in slight amusement. Only Shego could make a trip to the local mall so difficult.

Since Kim and Shego were the only ones in the household who didn't get any Christmas shopping done, Kim because of her missions and Shego because she's evil (allegedly), they two of them had gone to the mall.

_Actually I came to the mall and dragged Shego here, kicking and screaming the entire way_.

Shego frowned at the redhead when Kim snorted in laughter at the image of a her dragging a screaming and kicking Shego through the snow.

"Why the hell do you want to take a picture of us with that freaky looking cat anyways?" Shego asked, glancing behind her and shivering a little when she looked into the large empty eyes of the Hello Kitty mascot.

"It was cute and I wanted a memento of when I went shopping with the great Shego," Kim finished sarcastically, grinning up at the scowling woman.

"It looked like a cat from out of a nightmare," Shego muttered under her breath.

"Aw, is Shego afraid of the wittle kitty?" Kim said in childish voice while pinching Shego's cheek.

She yelped when Shego's jaw snapped at her fingers with an audible click.

Shego smirked when Kim frowned at her while holding her fingers protectively to her chest.

Kim brightened up when they passed by a store that had a high tech looking sun bathing lamp on display.

_Shego would probably like something like that for Christmas..._

Kim still felt a little guilty about teasing Shego the way she did last night, and wanted to find some way that would apologize that wouldn't require her to actually say it. A nice Christmas gift would do.

"Uh, I just remembered. I, uh, I saw something back in the other direction, and, uh, I need to get it," Kim said lamely as backed away from Shego.

_Wow....good thing your a good-goody. You seriously suck at lying,_ Shego grinned at the thought.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets meet in the food court in thirty minutes," Shego said over her shoulder as she continued walking.

Kim grinned and nodded, even though Shego couldn't see her, and walked in the opposite direction.

"Now, who's left on my list," Shego said to herself as she sat down on a bench and pulled out the list her mother had forced upon her with instructions to get everyone on the list a gift, or else.

Shego stared down the row of crossed out names and sighed to herself when she noticed Kim was the only one.

A part of her argued that the Santa hat Kim had stolen was enough of a gift, but then again a part of her said it was only to replace the hat Shego had destroyed earlier.

"I'm getting to soft for my own good," Shego muttered as she stood up and searched for a store that reflected Kim's interests. She didn't notice the ten mall security guards peaking around the corner, nervously watching the wanted woman walk away.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, isn't she, like, dangerous?"

"Si, ella es muy peligrosa."

"Quiet Jose, she isn't that dangerous, right guys?"

"Yeah, it's just the media over exaggerating things."

"There's no way she took out that small battalion of tanks by herself..."

"Or took out that squad of Navy Seals..."

"Or sunk that nuclear submarine...."

"Er, guys...."

"Will you people can it! She's getting away!"

Some of the mall patrons watched in confusion and awe as the ten security guards moved as one from corner to corner, store to store, being sure to keep the unsuspecting thief in sight.

* * *

Kim walked out of the store, her shoulders drooping.

"I didn't think a lamp could cost that much," Kim said gloomily, staring with longing at the high tech looking sun lamp.

Kim shook her head and straightened out her posture.

"Ok, that was a dead end. What else does Shego like?" Kim pondered aloud as she walked down the row of stores.

She came to an abrupt halt when she saw a jewelry vendor was having a sale.

Kim hesitated for moment, looking around to see if the sales person was around. When she didn't see one, she grinned and hopped over, studying the jewelry through the glass. In the way back, she noticed a necklace that was almost hidden by the others.

It was a simple jade stone carved into the shape of a chinese dragon which was wrapped around a ruby colored gem. It had a simple black rope instead of a chain looped through it, but in Kim's opinion the black rope was more in tuned with Shego's style.

Kim glanced down at the price and felt giddy when she noticed it was withing her price range.

"You have quite the good eye, ma'am," a woman said as she strode up to Kim.

Kim noticed the name tag and figured her to be the vendor for this booth.

"Thanks," Kim grinned turning her gaze back to the necklace. The woman quirked her eyebrows when she saw a frown grow on Kim's face.

"Problem?"

Kim shook her head slightly, looking over to the sales lady.

"I was just wondering if a necklace is too intimate a gift to give to my, ah...my friend."

The woman wondered at the slight pause and shrugged it off.

"Well, giving your friend a necklace could be seen as a sign that you wish to strengthen the bond of friendship between the two of you, especially if there's been any tension between the two of you lately," the woman said wisely, mentally patting herself on the pack for pulling out such a wise thing to say out of her ass.

Kim's eyes widened slightly as a wide smile replaced her frown. Kim looked down at the necklace again and let her imagination run, full of images of a grateful Shego thanking and hugging her for putting so much thought into a gift.

* * *

Shego fidgeted while standing in across the hallway from the 'Hello Kitty' store.

Despite her years of fighting against the teen hero, Shego knew next to nothing about Kim's interests. The only useful thing she could remember was Kim calling the evil looking cat mascot cute. Not to mention a passing comment she had heard Mrs. Possible say.

Shego smiled deviously at the thought. _Note to self: tease Kimmie into oblivion over her choice of undergarments._

Shego shook off the thought as she once again concentrated on the task at hand.

She shivered when the mascot in front of the store saw her and waved.

_This is stupid, its just a freaking guy in cat costume.....an incredibly eerie, demon like cat costume..._ Shego quickily strode into the store, making sure to keep her gaze away from the silent mascot who was watching her with those large, empty eyes. She couldn't help but shivering anyways. She could literally _feel_ its gaze on her.

A moment later, the Hello Kitty mascot jumped in fright when ten security guards ran up and surrounded the entrance of the store.

"Ok, we got her trapped.....all of you guys go in. I'll watch the entrance."

"....Cobarde."

"Yeah, Jose's right! Why do you get to keep watch!"

"Yeah!.....I'll keep watch, I'm the smallest one here."

"But you're the best fighter, and I sprained my ankle last week-"

"You were just running!"

"Quit making excuses!"

"Uh, guys. I just realized something...."

".....Crap, we forgot to wear our riot gear."

"Quick, lets go grab them and THEN we'll get her."

The Hello Kitty mascot sweat dropped as the group of security guards sprinted off towards the security offices.

Shego could feel a drop of sweat sliding down her neck as the cashier was ringing up her purchase.

_So...many...empty...eyes..._

Surrounded by pictures, posters, dolls, and other random objects, all with the same image of the cat with the blank stare, Shego felt her breathing become slightly labored.

"There you go ma'am, have a ....uh, have... a... nice ...day," the young girl finished carefully as she slowly handed Shego her bag. The pale green woman looked like she was a nail drop away from snapping.

Shego grunted in response and stiffly grabbed the bag. The young cashier could of sworn she heard the nervous looking woman gulp as she turned towards the entrance.

_Its just a stupid cat, its just a stupid cat...._

Despite the mantra, Shego just barely managed not to light up and send the foul beast back to hell from whence it came.

Shego let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding when she stepped out of the store and walked away from the blank stare of the cat mascot.

She only took five long steps when two fluffy white arms engulfed her from behind.

Shego froze and slowly looked down and saw two cat paws resting on her torso. Slightly trembling, she looked over her shoulder and into a set a deep, empty black eyes.

* * *

Kim couldn't wipe off of the happy smile on her face as she kept imagining various scenarios of how Shego would react to her gift.

She wondered why getting a happy reaction from her rival excited her so much. Before she could follow the thought, a beeping noise reached her ears.

She glanced down at her watch and nodded slightly to herself.

_Time to meet up with Shego. Hopefully she didn't have to wait too-_

Kim came to an abrupt halt as she was passing the Hello Kitty store. Seated against the wall was a shivering man, wearing the burnt remains of what use to be a Hello Kitty costume.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked worriedly as she trotted up to him.

He just stared up at her with a haunted look and remained silent.

Kim yelped as somebody roughly shoved her aside.

The ten security guards dressed in their riot gear stared down at the scorched man with pale faces.

"Are you sure we should be trying to take her in on our own?"

"Yeah, I mean, doesn't she breath fire or something..."

"I heard she has super strength also..."

"I heard that she's actually a zombie and eats the brains of her victims after she barbeques them..."

"Zombie?...It would explain the green skin."

"Yeah, yeah, and it would explain why she hangs around with that mad scientist!"

"Maybe he's her creator or something?"

"Diablo..."

"....on second thought, lets just leave her alone for now. I'm sure whats her name will take care of her."

"Yeah, whats her name. Wasn't it like Lin Toppable or something...?"

Kim watched in bafflement as the ten security guards walked away, talking nonsense the entire way.

_What the hell...?_

She glanced at the scorched man and let out a long sigh.

"Shego, what am I going to do with you," Kim groaned.

* * *

Shego lifted her head off of the table as Kim entered the food court. She winced when she saw the deep frown on the teen's face.

_Great, she must have found out._

Shego sighed and straightened up in her chair.

"Time to face the music," Shego quipped lightly, steeling herself for long, drawn out lecture.

Kim sat across from the plasma wielding woman, shooting her a heated glare.

"So I'm just going to assume that it was you that decided to fry the Hello Kitty mascot," Kim scolded, crossing her arms.

"You know what they say about assuming things," Shego said in a bored tone while checking out her fingernails.

"Shego," Kim said warningly, her frown getting deeper.

Shego slumped in her seat while looking away.

"Look, I was just trying to buy you a freaking gift when that stupid cat hugged me out of nowhere. I thought I was being attacked so I defended myself," Shego grumbled, careful to avoid mentioning that she had screamed bloody murder also.

Kim opened her mouth to further reprimand her, but stopped when she processed all of Shego's words.

"....You bought me something?"

Shego glanced at Kim and stiffened when she saw the thousand watt smile she was wearing.

"S-so what?" Shego said in what she hoped was a casual tone, glancing away as a light blush rose on her cheeks.

Kim shook her head, a twinkle in her eye.

"Nothing, just surprised is all. Come on, lets get out of here," Kim said while gathering her things.

"Just be glad I like your family so much. I would of SO kicked your butt for what you did," Kim taunted as they walked towards the exit.

Shego was about to retort, but decided on a different course of action.

"So says the girl who wears Hello Kitty underwear," Shego said slyly.

Kim halted and stared slacked jawed at the smirking older woman.

"Wh-...how...?" Kim stuttered as her skin flushed to an almost purple color.

"You'd be surprised what your mother says after a few glasses of wine," Shego said deviously. "Actually, it gave me the idea for your gift. I figured it was time you graduated to Hello Kitty thongs."

Shego's loud laughter echoed through the mall as a thoroughly embarrassed Kim chased her through the exit while trying to pummel her with the heaviest of her bags.

The scorched Hello Kitty mascot shivered in fear when the last traces of her laughter reached him before quickly retreating into the store.

_**to be continued....**_

**AN: I'm still not sure where the Hello Kitty idea came from. It was random as hell and has left me thoroughly confused, lol. But yea, I'm sorry for any gramatical errors and such. Its a sacrifice I'm willing to take in order to churn these chapters out faster. REVIEW ASAP! Christmas is almost here!  
**


	4. 9 Mutant Spiders Scurrying

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I held back a little with the crazy humor in this chapter. Just a little change of pace to keep things fresh. Not to mention this story needs to have just a _little _bit of emotional development. Also, a reviewer has asked when I'm going to put in a mistletoe scene. Well, probably never, its just soooo cliche........naw, just kidding. I'll throw one in eventually. Read and review ASAP!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"9 Mutant Spiders Scurrying"

"Can you remind me why _Shego_ is coming with us?" Ron whispered to Kim as they waited for the plasma wielding woman to descend the stairs from her room.

The two teens were currently waiting in the foyer, waiting on Shego to finish dressing.

"Well, I figured she'd rather get out and stretch her legs a little than sit around all day. So I asked her if she wanted to come along and beat on DNAmy for a while," Kim answered casually as she straightened out her mission gear.

"....you _asked _her to come?" Ron asked while looking at Kim like she had grown a second head.

Kim grinned at the baffled young man, bumping shoulders with him. "Come on, Ron. Admit it, its actually kind of fun hanging out with her."

"We are talking about the same Shego, right? As in the same crazy lady who tried to strangle you on sight a couple of days ago?" Ron asked dryly while crossing his arms. Rufus nodded in agreement from his place on Ron's shoulder.

"Well, how would you have reacted if you came home only to have Monkey Fist greet you at the door?"

Ron just frowned and huffed in response.

"Will you all be home for dinner?" Liz asked as she stuck her head around the corner. She had some flour plastered on her cheek, a testament to the large meal her and Anne were whipping up.

"Yup, we're just going to crash DNAmy's base. Heard she was up to something. Shouldn't take us that long, especially with Shego's help," Kim explained, rocking on her heels, hands clasped behind her back as she smiled at the Go family patriarch.

Liz quirked an eyebrow as a crooked grin crossed her lips.

"I can't believe you talked Aggy into doing something that involves _stopping_ crime," Liz said wryly.

"Me and you both," Hego muttered loudly as he crossed the foyer. "I still say you should let _me_ go and watch your back. Shego is more likely to stab it than watch it."

Ron smiled in appreciation that he wasn't the only one who thought the idea was ludicrous while Kim and Liz frowned at the muscular hero's back as he walked into the living room.

"Jerk," Kim muttered under her breath. Liz shot Kim a knowing smile and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Shheeeeeggooo," Drakken whined while walking on the pale green woman's heels as she descended the stairs. "Don't leave me alone here! Those brats wont stop tormenting me!"

Shego smirked when she heard Jim and Tim snicker from somewhere behind the railings up above. It seemed Kim wasn't the only Possible who had a knack for making Drakken's life a living a hell.

"Chill out Dr. D., I wont be gone for that long," Shego drawled out as she stepped into the foyer. She shot a devilish smile at the frown on Ron's face. "Something wrong? Need to use the bathroom before we leave or something?"

Ron clenched his jaw tightly while narrowing his eyes at her.

"Shego," Kim warned as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Stop being a pest. You promised you'd help, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Shego said lightly shooting Ron another smirk when Kim turned her attention to the device in her hands. Ron bristled at the unspoken taunt.

"Your ride should be just arriving Kim," Wade said from the screen, adjusting the Santa hat he was wearing. "And, ah, are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Wade," Kim groaned. "Trust me, Shego wont do anything. I'm pretty sure she_ really _doesn't want to have her mom chew her out for hurting her guests." Kim grinned when Shego just glared at the redhead.

"Right," Wade consented, wondering what kind of woman Mrs. Go must be to be able to keep Shego in line.

"Lets go already," Shego grumbled while heading for the door. "If I have to listen to one more of Hego's stories or hear Drakken complain about the lint on his _underwear_, I can't guarantee you that I wont listen to that small, homicidal voice in my head."

Drakken paled at hearing that and scurried into the living room.

"Gee, forget to take your midol or something?" Kim teased lightly as she closely followed the older woman out the door. Ron sighed while looking at the naked mole rat on his shoulder.

"Eyes open, buddy. No telling _what_ Shego might do," Ron said wearily while following the two bickering females out to the waiting transport helicopter on the lawn.

* * *

"Aren't you worried about the fact that your daughter no longer has her guard up when she's around Agatha? Or, dare I say, that my dearest daughter is starting to grow on your child?" Liz commented as she was chopping up some vegetables, staring at Anne out of the corner of her eye.

Anne glanced at the other woman out of the corner of her eye, a smile playing on her face as she was shredding some cheese into a bowl.

"Well, I could ask the same thing of you," Anne retorted lightly.

The two woman paused and shared a long look, then broke out into loud giggles.

James blinked when he heard the giggles drift out onto the patio. He looked questioningly at Mr. Go.

"Frank, what do you suppose-"

Mr. Go held out his palm to James and shook his head.

"Don't bother. Whenever I try to figure out what my wife is scheming up, the only thing I accomplish is gaining a headache and a few grey hairs."

The two men shared a chuckle just as Hego came outside with a tray full off crackers and cheese.

"Am I the only one who's worried about Shego being alone with Kim and Ron?" Hego commented as he sat down, frowning slightly.

James looked thoughtfully down at the cracker he was holding before popping it into his mouth.

"Something tells me we've got nothing to worry about, my boy," James said around the food in his mouth.

Frank nodded while patting his grumbling son on the back.

"James is right. Agatha wouldn't do anything to upset her mother," Frank said while smiling up at the clear night sky. "And both of them are powerful and capable women. I doubt there's anything out there that could impede them."

* * *

"This is all your fault, you imbecile! I swear you're worse than Drakken!" Shego snarled at Ron as her, Kim, and Ron sprinted through the snowy forest. Behind them, they could hear a series of heavy footsteps chasing them.

"I said I was sorry! I thought that big red button would drop the cage on top of them, not make them fifty times bigger!" Ron yelled, while peaking over his shoulder. He wailed when he realized the creatures were slowly closing the distance.

"Will you two can it!" Kim yelled as she jumped over a large root. Kim also glanced behind her and groaned loudly. "Of all things, why did it have to be _spiders_? I _hate _spiders!"

Behind them, nine giant black tarantulas were scurrying after them, hissing loudly as venom spewed from their mouths.

"Nerdlinger said they should revert back to their normal size in a few minutes, right?" Shego huffed as launched a plasma bolt behind her, forcing the nine spiders to have to slow down to dodge the sizzling projectile.

"Yeah," Kim panted as she checked her kimmunicator. "We only have to keep this up for five more minutes."

Ron groaned. His legs already felt like rubber, and his lungs were on fire.

"Maybe if we split up, we can try and-" Kim yelped when her foot tripped over a root, causing her to face plant into the snow.

"KP!" Ron yelled as he spun around to stand defensively in front of the the redhead, gulping when the spiders formed semicircle around them.

"Can you stand up Pumpkin?" Shego huffed out as she came to stand next to the frightened blond, glaring at the hissing, hairy creatures.

"I think I twisted my ankle," Kim winced as she felt around the throbbing appendage.

A tired smirk crossed Shego's face when one of the creatures started creeping forward.

"You wanna play? Lets play," Shego panted quietly to herself, licking her dry lips. "You two stay of this! These eight legged freaks are _mine!" _Shego yelled out as she blasted a series of large plasma bolts at the ground in front of the tarantulas before sprinting straight for them.

"Shego!" Kim yelled out as she clawed at Ron, using the frozen blond as a column of support.

With a grunt, Shego willed her tired body into action. The plasma wielding woman flipped over the stunned monsters and started running back towards the base from which they had came. "Lets go boys! Lets see what you've got!"

With a growl, the creatures spun around and chased after the madly grinning woman.

"Come on Ron, we have to hurry!" Kim hissed, her ankle throbbing painfully as she quickly limped in the direction Shego had gone.

Ron finally came out of his terror induced stupor and trotted after the redhead.

"Uh, shouldn't we wait five more minutes? You know, till _after _the spiders become smaller?"

"And leave Shego to fight those things alone?" Kim panted out, still not totally recovered from the small marathon they had just ran.

Ron just stared blankly at teen.

Kim glared at him. She pulled up next to the blond while throwing her arm over his shoulder.

"Don't forget that _we're _suppose to be the heroes. Now hurry up, I'm not sure exactly how much that run took out of Shego," Kim said grimly as they moved as fast as they could, following path left behind by Shego and her pursuers.

_If I'm feeling this worn out from running, than Shego can't be feeling much better. _

Ron glanced at the frowning redhead when he felt the hand on his shoulder clench at his shirt tightly.

* * *

"That was harder than I thought," Shego panted out as she wiped the heavy sweat off her brow. She stumbled back till her back collided with a tree, and slowly slid down it till she was sitting in the snow.

Around her were the smoldering and knocked over remains of several trees. Dispersed among them were nine knocked out, giant tarantulas.

_Would have been easier if I would have just fried the freaks,_ Shego thought dazedly, still struggling to gain her breath. Every breath she took, she could feel her bruised ribs throb. _But Kimmie said they were an endangered species, so-_

Shego shook her head, a low growl escaping her.

"When did _I_ start caring what princess thinks?" Shego muttered resting her head against the tree and closing her eyes tiredly. She was too worn out to follow the thought any further. It didn't take long for the cold weather and her fatigue to take over, causing her to fall into an exhausted slumber. One last thought emerged before darkness overtook her.

"I am _so _going to kick DNAmy's ass the next time I see her," Shego mumbled before slumping over.

* * *

_Warm._

That was the first thought that came to Shego's mind as she drifted back to consciousness. With a soft groan, Shego cracked an eye open.

_Home? I'm back at home?_

Shego slowly looked around her dark bedroom, noting from the digital clock that it was past midnight.

_Ugh, my body feels like one gigantic bruised, _Shego thought when her muscles protested loudly when she tried to move just a little bit.

She blinked when she noticed the figure curled in the large love seat in the corner of her room.

Kim mumbled as she pulled her blanket tighter around herself as she shifted in her sleep. The moonlight shining in from the bedroom window casted a soft glow over the slumbering hero. Shego took note of the bandaged foot raised up on top of the love seat.

Shego's gaze took in the empty dinner plate resting on a tray that sat on the floor at the foot of the love seat. And right next to the empty one was another plate covered in tinfoil, obviously a dinner that was meant for her. Shego's roving gaze eventually rested on the sleeping redhead as her heavy eyelids slowly slid shut.

_What a goody-goody,_ Shego thought dryly, feeling the edge of sleep encroaching on her. _Don't you know, Pumpkin? I don't need anyone to take care of me_. _I just fine on my own..._

Shego didn't want to admit it, but Kim's attempts at being friendly and now her apparent worry over her was slowly chipping away at the bitter wall that has long surrounded her soul.

The complex feeling left her feeling conflicted as she drifted off to sleep. Just as she closed her eyes, Kim cracked an eye open to softly smile at the peaceful sleeping face of her rival before surredering to the call of sleep herself.

**_to be continued....._**

**AN:This one felt a little rushed, but Im not going to start second guessing myself. Don't have the time to, lol. But yea, not really heavy on the humor, but still light hearted enough I hope. REEEEVVVVVIIIIEEEWWWWW!!! Do it now!**


	5. 8 Pictures Flying

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes:The very first thing I did for this story was write out the title for this chapter, lol. Thank you, thank you, thank you to **Love Robin**and **List of Romantics** for pointing out that I didn't change the chapter title. When I noticed it, I bashed my head against the keyboard _many _times, lol. Anyways, errors are something I'm going to have to live with considering the pace I'm trying to write at. Maybe when I'm finished with all 12 chapters I'll come back and correct and rewrite some parts. Anyways, READ. REVIEW. DO IT...or else

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"8 Pictures Flying"

"You perverted little brats! Get back here!" Shego's loud roar resounded through the mansion.

Kim, Liz, and Anne all blinked at each other as they could here the loud patter of foot steps come rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen where the three females were enjoying some morning tea.

Jim and Tim came sliding into the kitchen, trembling and wearing pale faces.

"He did it!" they both yelled pointing accusing fingers at each other.

The boys yelped and bolted to hide behind Anne's chair as Shego, dripping wet and clutching a black towel around her torso, charged into the Kitchen.

"Stop running so I can kill you!" Shego snarled as she raised up a plasma engulfed fist.

"Agatha!" Liz scolded as Anne quickly turned in her chair to cover her Jim and Tim's eyes. The towel Shego was clutching around her left _very _little to the imagination.

"I don't care if their guests!" Shego growled stalking towards the twins. "Nobody spies on me while I'm in the shower!"

Shego froze, however, when Kim tilted her chair back to get a better view of the towel clad thief and let out a loud wolf whistle.

"Breakfast and a show? I judged you wrong, Shego. You do know how to be a good host," Kim teased, waggling her eyebrows at the frozen woman as she made a show of thoroughly studying Shego's wet figure.

"Well? Please do continue. All this talk of you murdering the tweebs while practically naked has got my juices flowing."

Shego sputtered as her glistening skin flushed a dark green. She spun around and quickly strode out the kitchen.

"Their entire freaking family are perverts," Shego muttered before disappearing around the corner.

Kim giggled loudly but swallowed it when she noticed everyone in the kitchen was giving her a look.

"Kidding! I was just messing with her, seriously!" Kim denied quickly while waving her hands at them.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever you say sis," Jim said dryly as the two boys bolted in the opposite direction Shego had gone.

"Kim is _totally_ gay for Shego," Tim whispered not so quietly to his brother before the kitchen door swung shut behind them.

Kim gaped at the closed door and winced when she heard her mom clear her throat loudly.

"Kimmie, is there anything you want to tell me?" Anne said in motherly tone, giving Kim an encouraging nod.

Kim gawked at her mother.

"MOM!" Kim whined loudly, causing Anne to chuckle while her and Liz stood up.

"Ok, ok. No need to get upset, just come talk to me when you're ready," Anne said understandingly as her and Mrs. Go headed for the sunny patio. Liz placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

Kim was speechless as she found herself alone in the kitchen.

"I was _kidding!"_ Kim yelled in frustration, causing Liz and Anne to break out into laughter.

* * *

Ron and Drakken stared at each with narrowed eyes as cold sweat dripped down their foreheads.

Ron licked his dry lips as he assessed the situation.

His nostrils flared as he realized that Drakken was probably going to achieve victory.

There was only one way out of this.

A concession was going to have to be made.

It was pure insanity, but he had no other choice.

"Fine," Ron bit out, causing Drakken to grin in victory. "I'll agree that you're the bigger Snowman Hank fan, but only if you agree that it's only because you've been alive longer."

Drakken nodded and firmly shook hands with the blond.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Shego muttered, turning her attention back to the magazine she was trying to read.

Shego was lounging in the living room while Drakken and Ron were watching a Snowman Hank DVD.

Shego glanced up when Kim walked into the living room carrying a white box under one arm, a slight limp in her gate. The teen hero had decided to wear the medical boot for her sprained ankle instead of using crutches to move around.

"Decided to join us lesser mortals rather than ye gods in yonder dining room?" Shego asked sarcastically, quirking an inquisitive eyebrow at the redhead.

After dinner, Shego had decided to join Drakken and Ron in living room when it was announced that everyone else was going to go through family photos. To say that Shego almost gagged at the thought was an understatement.

"Ha, ha," Kim intoned humorlessly as she flopped down on the side of the couch closest to the armchair Shego was sitting sideways in. "I decided a strategic retreat was necessary when our mothers started talking about pulling out baby pictures."

Shego shivered at the thought.

"Whats in the box?" Shego asked curiously, eyeing the white box sitting in Kim's lap.

The redhead squirmed a little, staring down at the box as she fingered the flaps lightly.

"Just some photos that, uh," Kim squirmed a little more. "Lets just say that I don't think these should be shared with your entire family," Kim mumbled, blushing lightly.

Shego's lips twitched into a mischievous smile.

"Oho, whats this?" Shego drawled putting away her magazine. "Come on, Pumpkin. You can share with me."

"I think not," Kim said dryly, resting the box next to her, and shifting to get more comfortable.

Shego sucked at her teeth and then did a silent three count in her head. Once Shego reached three, she exploded out of her chair causing Kim to flinch and startling the other two males.

Kim stared in wide eyed surprise as Shego bolted out of the living room. It was only then that she noticed the white box tucked under arm.

"H-hey! SHEGO! GIVE THAT BACK!" Kim screamed shrilly, struggling to her feet and hopping after the thief.

Ron and Drakken were left alone in the living room staring after the departing redhead.

"Leave it to Shego to pick on the handicapped," Ron sighed, frowning slightly.

"Really? I thought that was how foreplay worked for them," Mego said casually as he strode into the room with a bowl of popcorn and flopped down in Shego's vacated seat.

The Drakken and Ron stared blankly at Mego as he threw some popcorn into his mouth.

"Uh, what the heck are you talking about, man?" Ron asked confusedly, Drakken nodding in agreement.

Mego blinked at them. "What? Didn't you here the rumor thats been spreading around the house? Kim and Shego are totally trying to shag each other."

Ron and Drakken stared slacked jaw at the hero as he just threw more popcorn into his mouth, watching the laughing snowman on the plasma screen television.

* * *

"Chill out Pumpkin! I just want to take a peek!" Shego grunted out, struggling to shut her bedroom door.

On the other side, Kim had a vice like grip on the door handle, leaning heavily on the wooden door.

"Shego!" Kim whined loudly as she banged her head lightly on the door.

Shego couldn't help but grin.

"I don't see whats the big deal," Shego strained out when Kim gave a hard shove against the door. "They're just family photos right? It's not like there's anything in there that's earth shattering, right?."

Shego blinked when for a moment Kim stopped struggling completely before she began pushing against the door with a renewed vigor.

"Oh my _freaking _gawd!" Shego laughed out heartily glancing down at the white box sitting on the floor in disbelief. "What the hell kind of photos are in there?"

"Stop being so mean! Give it back!" Kim yelled desperately, a wild panic beginning to overtake her.

"I'm evil, remember?" Shego said sarcastically, stepping back to gain a better base. Her eyes widened when her foot landed on a stray shirt laying on the floor and causing her to slip.

Shego quickly let go of the door to brace herself for the fall.

Kim yelped when the door swung open, causing her to come flying in and tripping over the box lying on the floor.

Both women grunted as they fell to the floor, the box flipping open and sending eight pictures flying through the air.

Shego blinked rapidly when a photo came sliding under vision.

A photo of a blushing Kim kissing the cheek of a _very_ happy looking Shego. Or more specifically, Shego when she was Ms. Go.

The room was quiet as Shego found it impossible to divert her wide eyed gaze from the photo.

Shego snapped her head up when Kim scrambled across the floor and swiped away the picture. Shego blinked at Kim as she desperately gathered the spilled photos, her face almost purple from embarrassment and her eyes wandering anywhere but at the older woman.

Shego opened her mouth to say something, but the words escaped her.

All the photos were of the two of them hugging tightly, holding hands, etc.

Pictures from another time when Kim and Shego were for a short period the greatest of friends and shared a bond that was almost sister like...maybe even more.

From a time when, from what Shego gathered from the pictures, she was truly happy.

Kim finally shoved the last of the photos into the box before stilling her frantic movements. She remained silent as she fell back against the large bed, holding the box tightly to her chest as silence engulfed the two woman.

"That...that was interesting," Shego said awkwardly while sitting up and resting her back against the wall. The tension in the air was almost palpable.

Kim glanced at Shego before snapping her gaze back to the ground.

"Uh....how....who took those pictures?" Shego asked hesitantly, racking her brain for the few memories she had managed to retain as Ms. Go.

Kim's arms tightened around the container as she nodded her head slightly.

"I...snagged these from mom. My, uh, my mother was taking pictures of...us, when you were...you know...and brought them here to share with your family," Kim said quietly, periodically glancing up at Shego before looking away. "I thought that, uh, you know....these were a little too personal to share with everyone."

Shego frowned at the redhead.

"And you weren't going to share with _me_?" Shego said while crossing her arms.

Kim gaped at the older woman, words escaping her.

"I don't know much about what happened during...that time," Shego said while crawling over, sitting next to Kim against her bed. "So I'd, uh, you know....appreciate it if you could tell me more about it."

"But I thought you just wanted to forget it ever happened," Kim asked quietly, resting the box on her lap.

Shego fidgeted for a few moments.

"Yeah, well...I was just pissed at the time. Now that I had some time to actually think about it, I'm, you know, curious about it," Shego said, playing with a stray string sticking out of the rug they were sitting on.

Kim observed the older woman out of the corner of eye before letting out a defeated sigh. Kim wasn't sure of her reasoning, but a large part of her wanted to hide the photos away so that only her and her alone could see them.

The photos had captured a precious few moments when Shego had actually _liked _her, and she felt if somebody saw the pictures without appreciating the enormity of their meaning it would belittle their value.

It was almost like she was a dragon hiding away its treasure.

"Do you _really_ want to know, because.." Kim paused as a grin slowly formed. "Because you might just find out that we have more in common than you think. And you might actually end up_ liking_ me when we're done."

Shego snorted lightly, giving her a doubtful look.

"Pumpkin, you forget my mind was manipulated too-"

"The only thing Electronique did," Kim cut it in, a twinkle in her eye, "Was change your affiliation from evil to good. Nothing less, nothing more."

Shego eyed Kim for a moment, before a small grin appeared on her face.

"Well, liking you just a _little_ bit wont kill me...maybe just give me a bad rash or something," Shego said, chuckling when Kim slapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Like I said, you'll be surprised how much we might have in common," Kim murmured as she carefully opened the box.

Shego scooted closer till their shoulders lightly touched as she peered down curiously at the pictures. She never noticed the pink tint that flashed across Kim's cheeks or Kim's gaze linger on her face just a few seconds longer than necessary before turning back to the pictures.

Neither of them saw Anne and Liz as they peaked into the bedroom, a knowing smile on their faces, before quietly closing the door with a near silent click.

**_to be continued...._**

**AN: This chapter left me feeling pretty good, and I'm hoping the same will go for all of you. You're probably noticing a steady drift from the humor to more emotional themes. While I'll still write in some humurous scenes, my main focus of this story is to have someone read the entire thing and walk away feeling warm and fluffy. And that shall be my true gift to all of yall for Christmas. So let me just say this..........REVIEW DAMMIT! YOU KNOW WHO I"M TALKING ABOUT!! YOOOUUU!! lol, j/k....but seriously, review :P  
**


	6. 7 Eggnogs Sloshing

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes:Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was in the middle of a move and couldn't get my internet up in time. Anyways, a big fat thank you to all of those who have reviewed. And to those who didn't, just be sure you sleep with a gun under your pillow....just some friendly advise.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"7 Eggnogs Sloshing"

"You know," James said contemplatively, rubbing his chin as he gazed down at his set of poker cards, "Anne and Liz have been acting rather peculiar lately." He then glanced sideways at Ron. "Very peculiar."

"Especially since last night," Mego commented, peaking over to his right and spying on Ron's cards. With a grin, Mego tossed in several more chips onto the center of the table.

"It's kinda creepy how they start whispering to each other and start giggling when both Kim and Shego are in the same room," Ron said as he was about to call Mego's bet. He stopped, however, when Rufus lightly bit his ankle from under the kitchen table. Ron's lips twitched as he folded his hand.

Mego frowned, glaring at the smug look on Ron's face.

"Stop thinking about it," Frank muttered darkly, tossing his cards to Hego, who was the dealer for this round. "You'll just give yourself a headache." He glared down at his dwindling pile of chips and then over at Ron, who had the largest pile.

He muttered several profane words under his breath.

"They're scheming something up," Drakken said, staring down at his few chips and then glaring suspiciously at Ron's enormous pile. "And I know scheming when I see it."

"Indeed," Hego drawled, lightly drumming his fingers on the table as he narrowed his eyes at Ron from across the table. "Something foul is afoot."

Ron started nodding in agreement, but froze when he realized everybody around the table was staring at him suspiciously.

Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead.

"Y-yeah, I wonder what they're up to." Ron chuckled nervously as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"You know Ronald," James said while crossing his arms. "I never knew you were such a great poker player."

Ron forced a laugh out as he started fidgeting in his chair.

Mego blinked when he felt something scurrying across his foot. He frowned and looked around the table, wondering who was trying to play footsie with him. That was when he realized something.

The entire game, whenever he looked at Ron, he just felt that there was something....missing.

A Shego-like smirk appeared on his face as he connected the dots.

"By the way," Mego said casually, smirking at Ron. "Where's that hamster you carry around with you?"

"Naked mole rat," Ron said automatically, before he gulped loudly when everyone else around the table besides Mego stiffened as one. "Uh, w-why do you ask, Mego?"

Everybody snapped their gazes downward when pink blur flew out from under the table, heading towards the living room.

Rufus hesitated at the entryway for a second, shooting an apologetic look at Ron, before disappearing from view.

Ron paled and slowly turned towards the glaring men around the table.

"Heh, heh, I was wondering where he went," Ron laughed nervously, cold sweat beading down his neck as everyone around the table stood up, menacing looks on their faces.

* * *

"AHHmmpphh!"

Anne, Liz, and Shego jumped slightly when they heard the muffled scream. Kim just blinked for a second when she saw Rufus sprinting across the room and into the foyer.

Kim sighed while shaking her head and turning her attention back to Santa Claus jigsaw puzzle that was sitting in the center of the group.

The ladies of the Go and Possible families were sitting on the living room floor, enjoying the crackling fire place and working together to solve the puzzle.

Well, three of them were working on it. Shego was just sipping on some eggnog, occasionally adding in her sarcastic and drunken wit into their conversation.

"I told him not to cheat," Kim mumbled quietly, smiling when managed to fit in another piece, completing a small reindeer in the picture.

"Sounds like the boys are having quite a bit of fun," Liz commented, scanning the puzzle, looking for the area the piece she was holding would fit.

"A six way poker game is rarely boring," Anne said distractedly, swimming her fingers through the pile of puzzle pieces.

"Especially with a chump like Drakken," Shego said, slurring slightly so instead of saying chump and Drakken, she said shump and Rahhen.

Kim and Anne glanced at each other and giggled softly. Liz just smiled crookedly at her daughter and shook her head.

"And they're playing seven way poker, not six," Kim quipped, blinking when Shego thrusted her empty cup in Kim's face.

Shego quirked her eyebrow at her, swaying slightly side to side from where she sat.

Kim snorted lightly, grabbing the empty cup and getting up to refill Shego's alcoholic beverage.

"Seven? But there's only six of them playing, right?" Liz said confusedly, glancing towards the older redhead.

Anne just chuckled lightly, and placed another piece into the puzzle.

Kim came back and handed the refilled cup to the plasma wielding woman, who immediately grabbed it and took two large gulps.

"Maybe you should slow down, Agatha," Liz murmured, frowning at her daughter and six empty cups sitting next to her.

Shego just frowned at her and drunkenly waved her off.

"I'm a big girl. Stop babying me," Shego slurred as she rocked forward, trying to rise to her feet. She hiccuped before falling forward and face planting, spilling her eggnog over the entire puzzle.

Liz cried out in indignation, scrambling onto her feet and towards the kitchen to get some paper towels.

Anne was covering her mouth to hide her smile as she looked down at Shego, who mumbled something into the floor. Kim had fallen onto her side, holding her sides as she howled in laugher, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks.

Shego glared at the laughing redhead.

"I wish the room would stay still for a minute so I can fry your ass," Shego grumbled, just making Kim laugh even harder.

* * *

"Come on Shego, help me out a little," Kim groaned, supporting the drunken woman up the stairs.

Shego had her arm slung around Kim's shoulder, who was supporting almost all of Shego's weight.

"Stop bitching and get me to my room," Shego mumbled, fighting off the strong urge to just lay down and go to sleep.

Kim shot Shego a quick glare before continuing up the stairs.

"Just a little further," Kim panted out as she half supported, half dragged Shego down the hallway and into the older woman's room.

Shego mumbled incoherently in response.

Before Kim could dump the older woman on her bed, Shego sagged completely on Kim.

With a yelp, Kim was dragged to the floor as Shego slumped onto her back and passed out.

"Honey, is Shego-" Anne froze as she took a step into the bedroom.

Kim blinked at the older Possible.

The teen hero was straddling one of Shego's thighs and had braced her hands on Shego's well endowed chest.

Anne flushed and spun around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude," Anne said quickly, stepping out of the room and slamming the door shut.

"Huh?" Kim look confusedly at the closed door and then down at Shego. Her eyes widened as she realized what her mom thought she had walked in on.

"Wait! Mom! It's not what you think!" Kim yelled as she tried to scramble onto her feet, her face burning red.

Shego chose that moment to roll over, toppling Kim over and pinning her legs underneath her.

Kim glared at the snoring woman, her eye twitching slightly.

With a defeated sigh, Kim decided to correct things with her mom in the morning.

"Come on Shego, lets get you into bed," Kim grumbled, pulling her legs out from under the older woman.

Kim managed to heave Shego onto her bed. With a tired sigh, Kim collapsed on the bed next to the sleeping woman.

"You're a lot heavier than you look Shego," Kim muttered turning her head to observe Shego's sleeping face.

Shego snorted in her sleep and flopped over, draping half her body on top of Kim. Kim groaned and weakly tried to shove her off.

With a huff, Kim gave up and shifted to get more comfortable, moving so that Shego's head rested on her shoulder.

"You know, its because of things like this that I think people are starting to get the wrong idea about us," Kim said quietly, wrapping an arm around Shego's torso while using her other hand to play with a strand of Shego's hair.

"Its kinda funny, right?" Kim moved her head a little to glance down at Shego's face. She giggled when she saw the small trace of drool leaking out of Shego's snoring mouth.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Night Shego," Kim said, snuggling against the warm body and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Liz looked up from the dishes she was washing and put down the dish in her hand when she saw Anne's flushed face when she walked into the kitchen and fell into a chair.

"Something wrong?" Liz asked, drying her hands on a kitchen towel.

Anne blinked at the other woman and gave her a crooked grin.

"I was just wondering if instead of giving Kim the 'birds and the bees' talk, I should of gave her the 'birds and the birds' version."

She chuckled when Liz just quirked her eyebrows at her.

"By the way, have you seen Ronald around lately?" Anne asked resting her chin on her propped up hand.

A thoughtful look crossed Liz's face.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him for a while. I wonder where he went?"

* * *

Jim and Tim were in the backyard, staring at a large snowman.

"Did that thing just talk?"

"Poke it with something."

"...You do it."

"Scared?"

"Cautious. There's a difference."

"Mmmpphhrrrphm."

Jim and Tim blinked at each other and then at the snowman.

Slowly, wide grins spread across their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I've never sent a talking snowman to the moon before."

"The refrigerator should be big enough."

"Do we have enough materials to build a rocket?"

"The oven and the water heater?"

"Perfect."

"Mmmphhmmp!"

"I think he's trying to tell us something."

"...I think he doesn't want to go to the moon."

"Mpphppphmmp!"

"He's right...lets send him to Mars!"

With happy grins, the boys sprinted for the mansion.

The talking snowman wiggled a little bit before letting out a pitiful whimper.

_**to be continued...**_

**AN: Like I said, I've been busy moving so I couldn't focus much on this chapter. The moral of this chapter? REVIEW. Or else I'll launch you on a rocket to Mars.  
**


	7. 6 Snowballs Colliding

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: This chapter is a little longer than usual, but not by much. It was mainly because a certain _**somebody**_ had to go and correctly guess almost exactly what I was going to write. You know who you are, lol. So I had to re-write a certain scene and fleshed it out a little. This is the halfway point people! Six more to go. Read and Review! Go,go, go!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"6 Snowballs Colliding"

"_What's the matter Princess!? Miss your afternoon nap or something!" Shego yelled over the roar of the wind as she landed a roundhouse kick into Kim's stomach, sending her skidding across the top of the commercial airliner they were on top of._

_Kim growled as she regained her balance, and charged the smirking thief. _

_The furious exchange of blows commenced, Shego clearly having the advantage._

_For every single blow Kim managed to land, Shego answered with five more._

_Wearing a feral grin, Shego landed a devastating uppercut, completely flooring the teen._

_Kim groaned, struggling into a kneeling position. _

"_Game over, Pumpkin," Shego said smugly, towering over the redhead, her hands engulfed in green plasma._

_Kim glared at her, clenching and unclenching her jaw._

"_Fine," Kim bit out bitterly, looking away from Shego's grinning face. "You win."_

"_And?" Shego drawled out, her grin devious._

_Kim winced, but continued._

"_And as per our deal, I'll give up the hero business and become your," Kim paused to mutter something darkly under her breath. "I'll become your partner in crime."_

_Shego felt a sliver of excitement shiver down her spine when Kim stuck out her hand to seal the deal._

_Before she could grab it, however, Hego exploded out from the metallic surface between her and Kim, separating them._

"_Halt! In the name of justice, I cannot stand by and allow this!" Hego boasted loudly, striking a heroic pose. "Kimberly! Come! Forget my evil sister! Join me in my fight against the forces of evil!"_

_Shego felt the beginnings of a migraine._

"_Hego! You piece of-"_

"_Hego!" Kim shrilled in a girly voice, causing Shego to freeze and gape at her. "You saved me! My hero!"_

_Shego's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates when Kim ran up to the large man and jumped into his arms, planting a big, wet kiss on his lips._

"_K-Kimmie!? What the hell!?"_

_Kim batted her eyes at Shego. "Didn't you know? I'm a sucker for the hero types."_

"_B-but what about our deal? We're partners now, right?" Shego pleaded, surprised at how much it hurt to watch Kim choose Hego over her._

"_Sorry Shego," Kim said, turning to look dolefully at Hego's proud smile. "But I'd rather partner up with a manly hero like Hego rather than someone like you."_

_Shego's entire body trembled with rage, as pangs of rejection resounded in her gut. She felt jealously burn hotly in her veins when Hego clutched Kim against his chest, stricking a dashing pose._

_ Before she could wipe the smug look off of Hego's face, however, Drakken and Ron hopped out from the hole Hego had made._

_And they were butt naked._

_Shego clamped a hand over her eyes._

"_Gah! My eyes! They burn!"_

_Shego stumbled backwards and fell off the plane, tumbling through the air to mostly likely to her death._

_

* * *

  
_

Shego gasped as her eyes flew open.

She stared at her ceiling for a moment, before breathing out a sigh of relief. She blinked when she felt somebody crawling over her.

She almost choked on her tongue when she was met with Kim's leering face hovering just centimeters from her own.

"Morning lover," Kim husked out. "Any chance of a repeat of last night?"

Shego's eye bulged as she desperately racked her memory of last night.

The eggnog.

The drunken stumble up the stairs.

Being dragged into her bedroom

A door slamming shut.

The....feel of hands on her breasts.

"OH MY GOD!" Shego shrieked , as she tried to scramble out from under the redhead.

Kim yelped as they both got tangled up in the sheets and rolled off the bed.

With a grunt, Shego's back impacted the ground as Kim fell on top of her.

She was about to fling the redhead off of her before she realized that Kim's entire body was shaking.

Shego blinked when Kim buried her face in her shoulder and her hands clenching the sheets around them tightly till her knucklts were white.

The blind panic in her body disappeared as Shego stared up at the ceiling as her eye started twitching when Kim's muffled laughter reached her ears.

"You-you HAHA you were all like OH MY GOD HAHAHA!" Kim's shaking body rolled off of Shego and onto her back, her face flushed deeply from laughing so hard, tears of mirth escaping from her eyes.

"I-I can't breath!" Kim managed to get out, before rolling onto her side and unleashing another torrent of laughter.

The twitch in Shego's eye became more frequent as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

_Take it easy, Shego. No need to murder anyone. Just breath in. And out. In. Out-_

Kim's face appeared above her as Kim jumped on top of her, straddling her hips.

"Aw, come on baby, don't be mad. Give mama a good morning kiss," Kim cooed, puckering her lips at Shego.

Shego narrowed her eyes.

_Screw it. _

_

* * *

_

"_KISS THIS!"_

Everybody else, who were all sitting in the dining room eating breakfast, paused what they were doing when they heard Shego's loud battle cry come from upstairs before what sounded like a small explosion echoed through the house.

Everybody looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, Aggy's awake," Liz said casually, turning her attention back to her plate. Frank grunted from behind the paper he was reading.

"For once I'm glad its not _me_ thats on the receiving end of her wrath," Drakken muttered, shuddering as he remembered all the past times when his morning involved facing an extremely cranky Shego.

"Uh, maybe I should go check up on Kim," Ron said worriedly, a small frown on his face.

"It's not a good idea to get involved in a lover's spat," Anne sing songed distractedly from next to Ron, busily clicking through her palm pilot.

Ron snapped his gaze to the elder Possible.

"W-what did you say!?" Ron asked incredulously.

Anne looked up from her palm pilot and blinked when she realized everybody was looking at her curiously, while Liz was giggling softly behind a raised hand.

Before Anne could say something, Shego came stomping into the kitchen, a deep scowl on her face.

Not too far behind her, Kim came stumbling into the kitchen, smiling dazedly. Her hair was in disarray and her clothes were rumbled and slightly ripped in some places.

Everybody wanted to asked the obvious question, ' what the hell happened?', but refrained from doing so for two reasons.

One, because Shego had a tell-tale twitch in her eye that screamed that she was ready to snap again at any moment.

Two, because judging from the dazed look in Kim's eyes, the goofy smile that wouldn't leave her face, and the rumpled clothing, they weren't sure they _wanted_ to know what happened.

Anne and Liz blushed and glanced at each other, lips twitching at the corners.

The dining room was quiet as Kim and Shego sat next to each other at the end of the table next to Drakken, who paled and flickered his gaze continually at Shego, who was giving off waves of frustration and anger.

Hego observed the two woman for a moment before shrugging it off. "Uh, Kimberly, can you pass the-"

Everybody jumped when Shego slammed her fist down on the table, letting out a feral growl as she shot Hego a look that would make a Marine squeak.

"N-never m-mind," Hego stuttered, gulping loudly as he looked anywhere but at his homicidal sister, feeling her heated gaze burning a hole through his head.

"Jeez Shego, no need to be such a grouch," Kim chastised as she finally managed to regain all her senses from the morning rumble. Kim smiled at Hego, as she held her hand out. "Hego, can you pass me-"

Kim yelped as everybody jumped again as Shego slammed an open palm on the table.

Kim turned and frowned at Shego who was still trying cause Hego's head to spontaneously combust with just her gaze.

"What do you need Kimmie?" Shego asked quietly, not taking her glare off of Hego, who was sweating bullets now.

"Uh, just some of those pancakes," Kim said slowly, glancing between Hego and Shego confusedly.

Shego stood up and leaned over the table scooping some pancakes onto a plate and placing it in front of Kim. The entire time, her glare never diverted from Hego.

The big man started fidgeting, trying desperately not to meet Shego's gaze.

"Uh, thanks," Kim said before leaning over to Shego. "Hey, whats up? Still mad about his morning?" Kim whispered, as everybody else besides Kim, Shego, and Hego went back to their breakfast and started conversations of their own.

Shego just frowned, finally looking away from Hego and down at her empty plate. Hego sagged into his seat, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's nothing," Shego sighed out, rubbing her temples as she tried to calm down.

Kim opened her mouth to call Shego on the lie, but decided she had pestered the older woman enough that morning.

Kim glanced around the table and found the bottle of syrup sitting next to Hego.

"Hey Hego, can you pass me the-"

Kim halted when Shego abruptly stood up, her chair skidding loudly against the floor.

Everybody glanced curiously at Shego, who was trembling with a mix of frustration, anger, and something else she couldn't identify.

She just knew that whenever either Hego or Kim just said one word to each other, it pissed her off to no end.

"I'm going for a walk," Shego bit out scathingly, shooting Hego another look.

He choked on the sausage he was eating.

Shego quickly strode out, avoiding meeting anyone's gazes as she left.

"Yeah, uh, its pretty nice out. I'll join you," Kim said quickly, standing up and trotting after the muttering woman, leaving behind her untouched plate.

"Make sure you put on a coat Kimmie," Anne called out. She looked across the table and shared a look with Liz. Mrs. Go just shrugged slightly.

"I think I'm going to go stretch my legs out also," Ron announced, wiping his mouth off on a napkin and scrambling after the redhead.

"Anybody know what that was about?" James asked, looking curiously around the table.

"It must be PMS. Only a woman going through her time of the month acts that irrationally," Hego muttered, Mego and Drakken nodding in agreement.

He froze when felt two gazes trained on him.

He glanced up and instantly regretted his words when he met the burning gazes Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Go.

"Idiot," Frank mumbled from behind the newspaper he was reading.

* * *

Kim pouted to herself as she clutched the winter coat tighter around herself. The cause of her pouting was walking next to her, talking animatedly about the new Snowman Hank dvd that he had bought.

Shego was several paces ahead of them, walking down the pathway through the snowy forest,

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Ron's company.

She was just hoping to get some time alone with Shego in order to force her to talk about what was eating at her during breakfast.

Actually, she was just hoping for some time alone with the older woman period. So far, whenever it was just the two of them hanging out, she had a blast.

_Literally_, Kim thought, chuckling to herself when she remembered just barely managing to dodge Shego's assault that morning.

"Right, Kim?"

Kim blinked when she realized Ron had asked her a question.

"Uh, what were you saying? Sorry, zoned out for a second," Kim said sheepishly.

Ron stared silently at Kim for a moment, before a worried look appeared on his face.

"Is everything alright KP?"

"Why do you ask?" Kim answered frowning at the look he was giving her.

"Well," Ron began, his gaze flickering to Shego's back and then back at Kim. "You've been spending a lot of time with Shego. I was just wondering if it was because you suspect she's up to something, or if she's plotting to kill Rufus, or-"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron," Kim said, turning her gaze back to the woman ahead of them.

"But KP! Think about it; this is _Shego_ we're talking about!"

"Ron," Kim said warningly.

"Are you going to tell me that you're actually buying into her acting nice?" Ron asked incredulously. "Last I checked, Shego doesn't know _how _to be nice. I mean, I think you were on to something when you called her the Grinch. The green skin and bad attitude should have tipped us off that the two might be related. "

Ron shuddered at the image of Shego and the Grinch unleashing a reign of terror on Middletown.

The retort on Kim's lips died when she noticed Shego's head was turned slightly.

Apparently she had been eavesdropping.

The older woman picked up her pace, putting more distance between them.

Kim couldn't see her face, but didn't need to see it to know that her feelings had been hurt, despite that fact that Shego would have denied the assessment vehemently.

"Ron, I think you should head on back," Kim said coldly, shooting Ron a disapproving look before trotting ahead to walk next to Shego.

Ron halted and stared after the two in confusion.

"Huh? What? Did I say something wrong?" Ron said confusedly, scratching his head.

* * *

_Stupid buffoon, talking like he freaking knows me so well_, Shego grumbled internally.

She tried to not dwell on the fact that every Christmas, _somebody_ would always make that comparison between her and the Grinch.

Apparently the color of her skin was enough of a similarity to assume that she hated Christmas and wished everyone was as bitter as her.

_Imbecile_. Shego frowned as she buried her hands into her pockets.

Shego was startled out of her dark thoughts when Kim bounced next to her and latched onto one of her arms, pressing her petite body as close as she could towards Shego's warm figure.

"Don't be greedy, Shego. Share some of that heat. You don't even need that jacket, right?" Kim whined, pouting up at the older woman, shivering when a particular freezing breeze blew by.

Shego huffed and looked away.

"Why should I share anything with the girl who has the audacity to _rape_ me while I'm drunk?"

Shego felt Kim stiffen and felt her lipes twitch when she glanced down and saw Kim gaping at her, her face attempting to imitate a stop sign.

"W-What!? I didn't- I mean, well yeah I might of touched yo- uh, I mean, I didn't mean to-I mean, you were all over me and I-"

Shego finally released the laughter she was holding in as she pulled out the arm Kim was holding and wrapped it tightly around the redhead's slim shoulders.

Leave it to Kim to be able wash away her bad mood in a matter of seconds.

"Dick," Kim muttered darkly, still blushing heavily as she crossed her arms petulantly, and looking away from Shego's smirking face.

Shego just chuckled and slowed down their pace so they could actually enjoy the stroll through the woods.

Eventually Kim relaxed and wrapped an arm around Shego's waist, enjoying the body heat that was rolling off of Shego.

"Shego," Kim said softly, resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder, "What was up with you and Hego during breakfast."

Shego winced, but remained silent.

Just when Kim thought Shego was just going to ignore the question, she felt and heard Shego sigh.

"I had this weird dream that you were given the choice between being partners with either me or Hego.

And, well....yeah, that's why, you know...."

Kim lifted her head to stare at Shego as she trailed off.

"And in your dream, I chose Hego. So this morning..."

Shego glanced down at Kim and instantly regretted saying anything when she saw a knowing smile slowly dawn on Kim's face.

"So you were jealous," Kim said knowingly, feeling a thrill shoot her body.

Shego just sucked her teeth and chose to remain silent.

"You were jealous of _Hego_ because you thought I'd rather partner with him than you," Kim said, raising her voice a little.

Shego's eye twitched.

"Hold on a second Possible, don't-"

"And this morning was basically you telling Hego to back off!" Kim was getting hyped up, tightening the arm she had around Shego as she beamed up at the older woman.

"So what if I-"

"Wait a minute. In your dream you wanted me to choose you. You were hurt when I didn't. So that means..."

Words escaped Shego as she saw Kim's brow furrow a little. Shego swore she could hear the gears grinding away in Kim's head.

Kim was obviously coming to the only conclusion one could make from the dream and her antics this morning.

_Crap_.

Shego quickly disengaged from Kim and spun around, quickly striding back to the mansion.

Kim just stood in one spot, as her brow unfurrowed and her eyes widened considerably.

A wide, goofy smile gleamed across Kim's face as she spun around and sprinted after Shego.

"Gah!" Shego stumbled forward as Kim's petite figure leaped onto her back, sending them toppling into the snow. "What the hell!?"

Shego scowled as she rolled onto her back, glaring at the teen was hovering over her.

"You _like _me," Kim said smugly, her eyes twinkling.

Shego opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut.

"Don't get a big head over it, brat," Shego muttered turning her head to look off to the side.

"So that makes us-"

"Don't you dare say it," Shego hissed as she snapped her gaze up to meet Kim's

Kim chuckled, but nodded in compliance.

Kim stood up and helped the older woman up. Shego brushed herself off and glared at Kim, who was rocking on her heels, hands clasped behind her back as she beamed at her.

"Stop looking so smug," Shego grumbled as she turned and headed towards the mansion.

A mischievous gleam shimmered in Kim's eyes.

"Shego."

The thief paused to glance over her shoulder.

Kim took in a large breath and cupped the sides of her mouth.

"SHEGO IS MY FRIEND!! BECAUSE SHEGO LLLLIIIIIKKKKKKKEEEEESSSSS MMMMMEEEEEE!!"

Shego gawked at Kim's flushed face as her voice echoed loudly through the forest.

In the distance, Shego just barely heard Ron's voice yell 'what the heck!?'.

Shego clenched her fists and her jaw as a vein bulged on her forehead.

"Why...you..smug...little...BRAT!" Shego roared, dashing forward.

Kim revealed her hands from behind her back, and Shego could only widen her eyes when she saw the snow balls in Kim's hands.

Shego stumbled and face planted when the ball of snow struck her face, her hands clutching her nose.

Shego scrambled to her feet, a scowl on her face.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm going- gah! Argg!" Shego was rocked back as five more snow balls came flying, impacting her on the side of her head, neck, shoulder, chest,and....her crotch.

Kim laughed madly as Shego stood still, trembling with rage as the snow slid off her body.

"Come here Kimmie," Shego growled menacingly, clenching and unclenching her hands. "Let me show you just how much I _like _you."

Kim giggled and shook her head before turning around and sprinting into the woods.

"Dammit! Get back here! Fight me like man you coward!" Shego yelled, sprinting after the laughing redhead.

The only sounds heard from the snowy forest for the next hour was Kim's happy laughter and Shego's occasional curse and frustrated cry.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN:Well, I'm liking how this chapter turned out. Works out well for the turning point in my story, cause with only six chapters left, expect a crank up in kigoness of this story. And as for Shego's dream, read it however you want. At first I thought it was a little too deep for this story. I interpreted as Hego representing everything that Shego isn't. A hero, strong belief in doing good deeds, and most obviously, a man among men. But let me know how you see it. Oh, and you should review. Really. I stongly suggest it. I know where you sleep at night....  
**


	8. 5 Stars Twinkling

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I'm starting to feel the pressure as Christmas looms closer. Just wish me luck in hoping I get this thing done by then. Just a forewarning, I cut back on the humor a little on this because, well, you know, emotional conversations and all. And beware of Shego angst. Now, read and...uh, whats that word again? Oh yea....REEEEVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"5 Stars Twinkling"

Drakken whistled a tune as he walked down the hallway that contained most of the bedrooms in the house.

He paused outside Shego's closed door, staring at it curiously. He could hear voices murmuring from inside.

_Most likely Possible and Shego. They've been glued at the hip since we got here_, Drakken thought grumpily. _Isn't Shego suppose to be MY sidekick?_

He looked thoughtfully at the door as something else crossed his mind.

_I wonder if the rumors are true. Surely Shego isn't...,_ Drakken glanced around he empty hallway before creeping up to the door and pressing his ear against the wooden surface.

"Come on Kimmie, just stick it in." Drakken froze when he heard Shego's impatient voice come from behind her closed bedroom door.

"Its too tight, Shego. We need to lube it up with something," Kim replied, obvious frustration in her voice.

"We don't have anymore lube. Just spit on it."

"Eww, why would I do that."

Shego sighed in annoyance.

"Does it really matter? Especially since its going in the anus anyways"

Drakken when slack jawed as his imagination went wild.

"You're gross," Kim mumbled. Drakken heard someone spit from inside the room.

"Ok, now jam it in," Shego commanded.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't I ease it in?"

"Pumpkin, it's sturdier than it looks. Force it in with everything you've got."

Drakken's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he felt blood rushing to his face.

"But I might tear something. I don't want to-"

"Kimmie!" Shego yelled out, cutting the redhead off. "Trust me on this, ok? Ram the damn thing in."

"Ok, you asked for it," Kim sing songed.

Drakken's heart beat picked up in anticipation.

"What are you doing?"

Drakken swallowed a scream as he scrambled backwards and faced Mego, who was quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing!" Drakken shrilled, spinning around and dashing away.

Mego shook his head sadly after the obviously delusional blue skinned man before continuing down the hallway.

A few moments later Kim peeked out of the room, glancing around the hallway before stepping out completely.

Shego followed her out, pushing out a human sized replica of the human skeleton.

"Thanks for helping me put this together Shego," Kim said gratefully, taking the present from the older woman.

"It was either that or listen to your whining, right?" Shego said dryly, her lips twitching slightly when Kim just looked at her impishly.

"I promised Ron we would go catch a movie later. Want to come with us?" Kim asked casually.

Shego frowned as she thought about it. While she didn't mind spending time with Kim, Ron was another story.

"I think I'm just going-"

Shego stilled when she glanced at Kim, whose eyes had became large and watery, her lips pouting pitifully.

"A-Alright, I'll go, I'll go! Just...stop doing that," Shego forced out, just managing to turn away from the mind altering image.

Kim brightened considerably before walking away with her mother's Christmas present.

"We're leaving around seven, so be ready by then," Kim called over her shoulder, disappearing around the corner.

Shego sighed loudly as she turned to go into her room.

"I wonder if Kimmie would mind if I gagged the buffoon just for tonight," Shego grumbled, grinning at the image it produced.

* * *

Ron shifted again in his seat before settling down with a soft huff, trying his hardest to concentrate on the movie.

Ron, Kim, and Shego were currently sitting in a crowded movie theater watching 'Spider Invasion 5: Rise of the Brain Dwellers'.

Shego had wanted to see it cause she found some twisted humor in watching a movie about spiders considering the mission she had been on a few days ago.

Ron had agreed to see it after some strategic goading by the thief.

Kim, despite feeling _very _uneasy about seeing the movie, didn't put up much resistance after a few taunts.

Despite Kim managing to balance conversation between all three of them, making sure nobody felt left out and managing to keep things civil, Ron couldn't shake this peculiar feeling from his gut that left him feeling awkward and out of place.

It wasn't until they were thirty minutes into the movie that Ron came to a stunning conclusion of what that feeling was.

Because it only took thirty minutes before something became blatantly obvious to him.

On the screen, a naked teenage girl ran screaming out of her shower, covered by tiny spiders trying to force themselves into various crevices on her body.

Kim, whose face was ghostly white, gasped as she clutched onto Shego's arm and hid her face against Shego's shoulder.

In turn, Shego tilted her head down to whisper in Kim's ear when the gruesome scene ended.

_Shego 5, Ron-man 0_, Ron grumbled internally, glancing sideways at Kim's trembling figure that was latched onto Shego.

Ever since the movie began, when a particular scene would come that was gruesome or shocking, Kim would always turn to Shego to seek comfort.

It was official: he was the dreaded third wheel.

Even though he was always included in conversations since the moment they left the mansion, all physical contact and bickering that might as well have been flirting had been reserved solely for Shego.

Ron was sure Kim and Shego weren't aware of it, but they were basically a date and he was the pitiful fool who they dragged along.

To say that his ego was hurt was an understatement.

He just wished that at least just _once_ Kim would latch onto him and prove him wrong.

By the time the movie ended, Ron felt like a nuclear bomb had been set off, vaporizing the entirety of his manly pride, leaving him feeling like....

Ron groaned as he slapped a hand over his eyes.

_Great, I never thought the day would come when I would willingly compare myself with Drakken._

"Good grief, Kimmie. I think you dislocated my shoulder," Shego teased, rolling around her stiff shoulder.

Kim blushed while glaring at the smirking thief.

"_I_ wasn't the one who wanted to watch such a horrible movie," Kim huffed, jabbing a finger into Shego's arm.

Shego just chuckled, stepping away from the jabbing finger.

"What did you think of the movie Ron?" Kim asked, turning around the glance at the silent blond.

Ron snapped his gaze up, blinking as he came out of his self-loathing thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, it was great," Ron said awkwardly, not having paid attention to much of the movie.

Kim frowned suspiciously at the odd tone in Ron's voice, but let it go for now.

The three of them came to a halt when they stepped out of the theater and onto the empty sidewalk.

"There's a diner not to far from here," Shego commented, jabbing her finger behind her. "Lets stop by and pick up a late dinner."

"Sure," Kim chirped out, rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

"Uh, actually, I think I'm going to head on back," Ron said, making Kim frown. "I'll just catch a taxi. You guys go on ahead."

"Ron, just come with us," Kim said exasperatedly. Shego didn't say anything, but the look on her voice said she woudn't mind at all if Ron left.

"That's alright. And, umm, come here KP, I need to tell you something," Ron said quickly grabbing Kim's arm and dragging her back into the movie theater.

Shego stared after them suspiciously but didn't follow.

Kim blinked rapidly at her best friend as they came to a halt.

Ron shifted uncomfortably for a few moments, his gaze never meeting Kim's eyes.

"Ron? Is everything alright?"

Ron finally met Kim's eyes and let out a pent up sigh.

"Kim, you know the...uh...the rumors that have been going around, right?" Ron asked awkwardly.

Kim blushed scarlet red as a shy smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah, funny right?" Kim said, chuckling a little.

"Yeah....funny...ah...um...is there...uh..any chance that there _might_ be some truth to them?" Ron squeaked out.

Kim's eyes widened, her blush deepening.

"What are you trying to say?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"Well...ah..I...I mean come on KP, tonight has made it kinda obvious that there's _something_ going on," Ron said while gesturing towards the door, where Shego was waiting outside.

Kim furrowed her brows as she considered the blond, but before Kim could say anything, Ron continued.

"This entire _week _has made it freaking obvious, Kim," Ron said as he began pacing.

"You spend all your time with Shego, the two of you are always teasing and touching each other in _some_ kind of way, and...and...this movie! This movie had thirty five official 'Freak Kim Out Moments' and all thirty five times you glomp Shego! All thirty five times KP!" Ron shrilled, panting at the end of his rant.

Kim gaped at him, not knowing what to say.

He took a deep calming breath.

"I mean, think about it Kim. If I hadn't come along, then wouldn't all of this had been like, I don't know... a first date for you with Shego?"

Kim was taken aback by Ron's assessment of the situation.

To have it blatantly thrown in her face instead of only hearing whispers of the rumor about her relationship with Shego made it _really_ hard to just laugh it off.

"R-Ron, I'm not....," Kim coughed to clear her throat, fidgeting while avoiding meeting Ron's eyes. "I'm not gay, Ron. You know that, right?"

"But...?" Ron drawled out in anticipation, feeling that Kim had more to add on to her statement.

"But..."

Kim glanced at the door, observing Shego through the glass paneling, who was facing the street, leaning against a lamp pole. Kim shifted her gaze to stare at her shoes.

"But...I don't know, Ron. This is all just so...so.."

"Confusing?"

Kim nodded, still not meeting Ron's eyes.

They were silent for a few moments.

Ron took a deep breath before letting it out.

_Ok, Ron. It's your time to shine. Don't screw this up! _

Ron strode confidently up to Kim and engulfed her in a big bear hug.

Kim stiffened when she found her face tucked into the crook of Ron's neck.

"Kim, you're my best friend. Know what that means? It means no matter what you do or...who..who you just happen to be attracted to that I...I...." Ron tightened his arms around slim redhead. "I'll never stop being your friend. That's what the means."

Kim relaxed into the embrace and wrapped her arms around Ron's waist.

"Thanks," Kim said softly, tightening her arms around her friend. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Ron smiled goofily, glad that he hadn't screwed this up.

"So, Shego...?"

Kim sighed against his shoulder.

"I'll admit that I...._really_ like being around her. It's like, I don't know, I just want to be near her all the time, you know?"

"I think that maybe you should talk this out with Shego," Ron murmured against Kim's head, softly rubbing her back. "And that's saying something considering how I feel about her."

"Yeah," Kim chuckled. "I'll try and see if I can talk to her tomorrow."

Ron nodded.

"And thanks Ron. Really, this means a lot," Kim said gratefully, burying her face in Ron's neck.

"Anytime Kim," Ron said closing his eyes and smiling contently. "Anytime."

Neither noticed Shego glancing at them over her shoulder, an unreadable look in her eye.

Slowly, Shego turned her head away to look out into the dark, empty streets before tilting her head back to look at the bright moon in the sky, making out the five twinkling stars that managed to shine past the city lights.

She raised a hand up to clutch her chest while a distant part of her mind wondered why it felt like a ghostly hand was strangling her heart and why her eyes stung so much.

A small part of her just assured herself it was because of the greasy popcorn she just ate, and had nothing to do with the petite redhead behind her molding herself against young man wearing a goofy smile.

Shego smiled humorlessly to herself when the larger part of her being instantly squashed that small part and assured her that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Shego glanced behind her again and instantly turned away when she felt her throat start to close up.

Behind her, Kim was standing on her tip-toes and pressing her lips against Ron's cheek, who was flushed a deep red.

Only the moon and stars took witness as Shego took a strangled gulp before sprinting down the sidewalk, not knowing why she wanted to get as far away from the two teens as she could.

She just knew her heart was hurting, it was hard to breath, and her vision was getting blurry.

She disappeared into the dark night as the smiling redhead coninued to hug the blushing blond tightly, unaware that they were now alone.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Come on, you knew this was coming sooner or later. Angst and/or misread situations are almost unavoidable when writing any kind of romance. But do not fret my friends! I shall relieve Shego's suffering and launch us into the final stretch filled with kigo goodness with the next chapter! That is....well, lets just say I might actually be the grinch in disguise and I'm planning on making this a tragedy unless I get 100 reviews for this chapter.....jk, I'd never do that to yall. Or would I? Am I kidding? Who knows. I could be messing with you or I could be completely serious....naw, just playing with you. Or am I..? Well, you're just going to have to post 100 reviews to be sure. lol, jk, just review....100 times.  
**


	9. 4 Cars Honking

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I was laughing quite a bit while writing this chapter. Nothing like a bit of romantic humor, lol. There's a little bit of angst in here, but not much. And after this chapter, expect nothing but fluff from now on. Be sure to stock up on tooth paste and mouth wash. I can almost garantee you cavities when I'm done with this.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"4 Cars Honking"

The large clock tower in Go city chimed loudly, announcing to the city it was now midnight.

For a certain pair of woman, however, knowing that a new day had begun was the least of their worries.

Kim breathed raggedly, her lungs burning from breathing in the ice cold air, willing her numb legs to keep moving as she sprinted down the sidewalk.

Far ahead of her, she could just make out the figure of another person running down the dark pavement, periodically being lit up by the passing street lights.

She had never been more grateful for the fact that Ron had a small bladder.

Had Ron not broken off their embrace to go pee, Kim wouldn't have walked outside to check on Shego.

She wouldn't have just caught the tail end of Shego's figure sprinting down the street.

She wouldn't have put two and two together to figure out that Shego must have saw the embrace.

To figure out what anybody would have thought was happening when they saw a man and a woman hugging each other so intimately.

To figure out the most likely reason _why _Shego would runaway from seeing her sign of affection for Ron.

And the final, overall conclusion that she came to sent her running after fleeing woman, running at a speed she never knew she could achieve.

Because right at that moment when Kim came to the realization of why Shego was running and what it implied, Kim knew that if she could just catch up to the older woman and clear the air, that something momentous would happen.

Kim wasn't sure _what_ she expected to happen, but she just knew that is was paramount that she catch Shego and explain everything to her.

Whether 'everything' included her confused feelings for the older woman was yet to be seen.

But first things first.

"DAMMIT SHEGO, STOP!" Kim yelled as loud as she could, her voice croaking slightly. Her throat was so dry she almost gagged when she finished yelling.

Either Shego didn't hear her or she ignored her, because she just kept on running.

Kim cursed silently when Shego veered of to the side and through the entrance to the large park.

Her eyes lit up, however, when a cyclist emerged from the park, glancing curiously behind him at the pale green woman who had just ran past him.

* * *

_Good grief, she just wont give up_, Shego thought tiredly, glancing behind her as she ran through the dark park.

She slowed down when she didn't see the redhead behind her.

"Finally," Shego panted out, coming to a compete stop . She bent over to rest her hands on her knees, using the back of one hand to wipe away a stray tear that had managed to escape.

Shego froze when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure come speeding down the pathway.

"What the hell!?" Shego yelled, seeing Kim's determined form furiously peddling on the bicycle.

Before Shego could even take three steps, Kim leapt off the bike and speared her in the middle of the back, sending them rolling into the grass.

It was at that time that the sprinklers decided to turn on.

Shego ignored the sting of the freezing water as she rolled to her feet and prepared to sprint off.

She halted though, when noticed Kim struggling to her feet before falling onto her side when her ankle gave out on her.

"You gotta be kidding me," Kim groaned in a trembling voice, her body shivering from the cold water pelting her as she stared down at her ankle, which had _just _started feeling like a hundred percent since the last mission she was on.

Shego felt herself torn between fleeing and helping.

When Kim started crawling towards the sidewalk to get away from the water, however, Shego didn't hesitate to choose what to do.

Kim yelped when strong arms curled under her and lifted her up.

She blinked up at Shego's wet face, watching water bead down her pale green skin and plastering her her hair against her forehead.

"Thanks," Kim murmured as Shego started walking them away from the sprinklers and towards a nearby bench.

Shego remained silent, concentrating on maintaining a stoic face.

Shego gently placed Kim down on the wooden bench before collapsing next to her with a deep sigh, bending forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

Kim trembled a little from her cold clothes, but didn't notice it as she studied Shego's form.

Judging from Shego's slightly puffy eyes and the way her eyes wouldn't roam anywhere near her, Kim was almost a hundred percent sure of the reason why Shego had ran.

She just needed a little bit more reassurance before she could take any kind of drastic actions.

She felt her heart flutter as a smile twitched onto her face when she noticed a piece of grass plastered on her cheek.

Shego fidgeted as she considered what the hell she was suppose to say. In all honesty, Shego had a feeling she knew why she had started running.

But there was no way in hell she would admit it; either to Kim or herself. But the way things were going, it seemed like she didn't have much of a choice.

_Might as well get this over with_, Shego sighed internally, realizing that she had to give _some_ kind of explanation to the redhead or else risk Kim bugging her about it for the next few days.

Shego turned towards the teen.

"Listen Kimmie, I-"

She swallowed her words when a slim hand reached up and cupped her cheek.

She felt her cheek twitch as a tingling sensation seeped into it, almost making her light headed.

They two women were silent as Kim left her hand there for a moment.

Shego felt her skin flush and her heartbeat pick up as Kim stared into her eyes with a warm, soft look. Shego felt a small smile begin to from on her face.

Before Shego could raise a hand and hold the warm hand against her face, Kim slid it off and flicked away the stray piece of grass in her hand.

Shego noticed it, and felt a pang of disappointment shoot through her when she determined Kim was only trying to clean her cheek off.

Kim bit her bottom lip as she resisted the urge to squeal when noticed Shego's face fall before looking away when she had removed her hand.

_I'm still not sure what's exactly happening between us, but it's time to find out_, Kim thought as she steeled herself.

Shego blinked when Kim hooked a finger underneath her chin and tilted her head up.

Soft, petal like lips pecked the corner of her mouth before Kim quickly withdrew, fiddling withing her hands as she waited for Shego's reaction.

Kim smiled hopefully at the thief.

Shego just sat stone still staring blankly at the redhead.

The deafening silenced continued.

And continued.

A cold breeze blew by, unnoticed by the two woman.

Kim felt her smile falter as the light hearted feeling in her chest was slowly replaced by dread.

_Maybe...I was wrong_, Kim thought wearily.

Kim cleared her throat.

"Uh, yeah, I just...you know, thought that I would...let you know that, ah, you know...there's...nothing going on between me and Ron," Kim said awkwardly after a few moments.

She had expected an immediate reaction, whether it be acceptance or rejection, not this...extremely awkward and embarrassing silence.

"Because, uh, I...you know, I...think...no, I _know_ I...I sort of ..well..I like you...I _really _like you_..._I_ like _like you, you know?" Kim managed to fumble out, diverting her gaze as a shy smile spread across her face.

She risked another glance after another moment of silence, and finally felt the last of her hopes being dashed when she noticed Shego hadn't even blinked at what she had said.

"I'll..just leave you alone," Kim managed to say around the ball that had formed in her throat. Wincing when she felt her ankle throb, Kim stood up and limped away, feeling her eyes sting as they started to water up.

_I should have known it was wishful thinking that Shego felt the same way,_ Kim thought dejectedly, sniffing as she tried to blink back the tears that were forming. _She...probably just sees me as some annoying little girl desperate for attention. _Kim sniffed again, wrapping her arms around herself.

Kim was sure this was an all-time low for her.

Before she could delve deaper into her self-loathing, she felt her breath hitch when she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

Mixed emotions bombarded her when she noticed it was Shego, who was carrying her bridal style and was striding towards the exit to the park, an unreadable look in her eyes.

Kim finally decided to settle on anger and resentment.

"Shego, put me down," Kim said firmly, glaring heatedly at her while pushing against her shoulder.

Shego just ignored her and kept on walking.

"I can walk on my own. Put. Me. Down." Kim bit out coldly, struggling some more.

Shego frowned a little and bounced Kim up in her arms to get a stronger hold on her, and kept on walking, exiting the park and onto the sidewalk.

Kim balled up a fist, extremely tempted to just punch the stoic woman in the face.

"If you don't put me down, I'm gonna-"

Kim instantly went brain dead when Shego quickly bent her head down and pecked Kim on the lips.

Just as quickly as it began, it ended as Shego snapped her head up and trained her vision ahead of her, her face twitching as she struggled to retain her stoic face, but now her cheeks were flushed a deep green.

Kim gaped at her, lightly touching her lips with the tips of her finger.

"Shego....you..?" Kim trailed off, staring at Shego with wide eyes.

Shego glanced down, before quickly staring forward again.

She didn't say anything, but her already flushed cheeks flushed even more.

A wide smile started spread across Kim's face.

"You like me," Kim said quietly, causing Shego's eye to twitch.

"You _like _like me," Kim said a little louder, her heart starting to beat a little fast. Shego's eye twitched again.

"You_ really like_-"

"Alright already! I love you! I _freaking _love you! Fuck!" Shego snapped, scowling down at Kim before staring ahead, muttering under her breath something about annoying teenagers who talk too much.

Kim gawked at Shego before her face flushed to an almost purple color.

"You....you _love _me?" Kim squeaked out so quietly that Shego almost didn't hear her.

Shego frowned at Kim and opened her mouth to say something, but froze all of her movements when something occurred to her.

Kim had only said she _liked_ liked her.

Not love. Like.

Shego felt her face burn in embarrassment and almost dropped Kim when the full force of what she said hit her.

"Uh, Pumpkin-"

"YOU LOVE ME!" Kim squealed loudly, wrapping her arms around Shego's neck tightly and squeezing the life out of her.

Shego gagged and tipped sideways, staggering drunkenly around the sidewalk, gasping when she almost walked onto the road when a car sped by, honking irritatedly at her.

"K-Kimmie! I can't breath!" Shego gasped out.

Kim either didn't hear her or just ignored her plea, because she just kept on squeezing Shego's neck and rubbing the side of her face lovingly against Shego's, yelling 'You love me!' over and over again.

Shego desperately tried to pull her head away, her eyes widening in horror when she staggered onto the road again, another car careening by, honking angrily at her.

"P-Pumpkin! Please!" Shego choked out desperately, starting to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and blood flowing to her brain.

Kim blinked rapidly when she finally registered Shego's plight.

And the fact that they were in the middle of the road.

And the fact that a car was quickly bearing down on them.

"Shego! CAR!" Kim screamed, releasing her death grip on Shego's neck.

Shego raggedly took in a breath of air while jumping back, avoiding the honking car by millimeters.

"Forward! Jump forward!" Kim yelled when she saw another car speeding towards them.

Shego grinded her teeth as she leaped forward, feeling the rush of air and the loud honking as the car passed them.

"GET OFF THE DAMN ROAD, YOU STUPID BROADS!" someone yelled from the car as they passed by.

"KISS MY GREEN ASS!" Shego screamed back, wishing that Kim wasn't in her arms so should could give the passing car the finger

"Uh, Shego. Maybe we should get off the road," Kim said nervously glancing around for more cars.

Shego muttered profanities under her breath as she strode back onto the sidewalk.

Kim remained silent, her arms loosely wrapped around Shego's neck, as the thief strode down the sidewalk, a scowl on her face.

Kim's face was flushed from a mixture of happiness, embarrassment, and adrenaline.

"Uh Shego-"

"What!?" Shego snapped, shooting a heated glare at the redhead.

Kim chuckled nervously.

"N-nothing. Just, uh, love ya too," Kim quipped quickly.

"You better love me back, after that mess you put me through," Shego growled, shooting Kim another glare before staring ahead again.

Kim smiled bashfully, before relaxing in Shego's arms, resting her head against Shego's shoulder and lightly nuzzling her nose against Shego's neck.

"Shego..." Kim said softly, tightening her arms slightly around Shego's neck.

"What?" Shego sighed out, already feeling exhaustion seeping through her body.

"...Thanks, for...you know," Kim murmured, closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth and feel of Shego's body and the rocking motions as she carried her.

"Yeah...anytime," Shego said quietly, tightening her arms around the slim body in her arms, holding her securely against her body, her lips twitching.

The two delved into a peaceful silence as Shego carried Kim down the empty sidewalk, both woman wearing contented smiles.

_I'm glad everything worked out in the end,_ Kim thought happily. _Hmmm, I wonder why I feel like I'm forgetting something though..._

Meanwhile......

"KKKIIIIMMMMM! SSSHHHHHEEEEEGGGGOOO! DON"T LEAVE ME HEEEERRRREE!"

Ron yelled desperately up into the night air, standing alone in front of the closed movie theater.

"Hey buddy," a raspy voice whispered from a nearby dark alley.

Ron looked towards the alley, a nervous look on his face when he saw a bum standing there.

"How much for some, ah....company tonight?" he rasped suggestively.

Ron gulped loudly as the bum raked his eyes up and down his body, a leer on his face.

"Kim, Shego, where are you?" Ron whimpered, sweating bullets when the bum began advancing towards him, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

**_to be continued...._**

**AN:Oh boy, I should really give Ron a break. But...its just _so_ easy to use him for comic relief. Anyways, only a few chapters left. Time crank up the wakiness of dysfunctional Go family. Now, listen up. I have something really, really important to say......if you don't review within 10 seconds after reading this, Shego is going to burst out of this computer screen and is gonna cleave your skull in half, MWAHAHA!**


	10. 3 Brothers Sizzling

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I guess it would be wise for me to address my critics first. Let me remind you again, I'm churning these out a chapter a day, thus there are going to be some mistakes. That said, I should let you know I'm from the south, therefore know nothing about snow and how parks work during the winter up north. But thanks for pointing it out, I've noted it and will probably change it if I do a rewrite. For now, lets just assume Go city is a place where unusual and freaky things happen (like having an insane man dressed as a bird flying around, lol). This chapter is the longest I've written so far, and I'm not sure why. I just couldnt stop writing, it was insane, lol. So read it, enjoy it, review it. Do it. Now.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"3 Brothers Sizzling"

Kim yawned tiredly as she shifted her sitting position on the her bed, using her big toe on her good foot to scratch the skin around the medical boot she was once again wearing.

Kim was still dressed in the large t-shirt and sweatpants she had worn to sleep the previous night.

She stared lazily at the small television that was mounted on the dresser in her room, watching a cheesy action film about an ex-marine single handedly fighting off an alien invasion.

After Kim and Shego had came back to the mansion in the early morning after nearly being ran over by cars, they had both crashed on Shego's large bed, falling asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.

They had managed to sleep till the middle of the afternoon, and upon waking spent the rest of the day lounging around Shego's room, eating junk food and watching movies.

While Shego had seemed to be enjoying herself, Kim had been a fidgeting mess.

Cause the entire time they had sat against the headboard of the bed watching Shego's television, Kim's higher reasoning had been waging an internal war with her teenage hormones for dominance over her body.

Her higher reasoning had won the battle, but had suffered massive losses. By the time midnight had rolled around and Kim had left to sleep in her own room, Kim's hormones had finally convinced her that one day into their relationship was long enough to make an attempt at first base.

She had spent that entire night rolling around in her bed, trying to plan how she was going to go about getting Shego to makeout with her.

So today, feeling lethargic and just generally lazy from her lack of sleep, Kim had made the decision not to leave her bedroom and coerce Shego into joining her day of zero accomplishments through insistent whining, which Kim found worked wonders on the older woman.

"Shhheeegoooo," Kim whined out, not turning her attention away from the television.

"What are you, five?" Shego grumbled, walking into Kim's bedroom wearing black slacks and a tight green sweater, holding a bowl of popcorn in her hands. "And go get washed up already you bum."

Kim grinned impishly at her as she held her hands out.

Sighing, Shego knocked the redhead's hands away, sitting next to Kim against the headboard and placing the popcorn in between them

Kim popped a kernel into her mouth, glancing at Shego while doing so.

"What is it?" Kim mumbled around the food in her mouth when she noticed the frown on Shego's face.

"It's probably nothing," Shego said while rubbing her chin. "But I just can't shake this feeling that everybody in the house is tiptoeing around something with us."

"Well, considering the rumors floating around about us and the fact that we holed ourselves up in your room the entire day yesterday, they probably think we were-"

"I get it," Shego said dryly while Kim smirked at her. They both turned their attentions back to the television.

Well, Shego did and Kim made the honest effort to focus on the television.

_Ok hormones, lets take this nice and easy. Just focus on the task at hand and don't-_

_You know, if you look very closely, you can tell Shego isn't wearing a bra,_ a small voice said in the back of Kim's mind, causing the redhead to choke on a kernel

Shego smirked at her, lightly patting her on the back.

"Chew your food like an adult Pumpkin," Shego teased.

Kim blushed, not because of the tease, but because she glanced down and discovered that the voice in her head was right.

* * *

"You know," Anne said casually as her and Liz sat on the porch, watching the twins play in the yard while drinking tea. "As parents, don't you think we should be more worried about our daughters."

Liz smirked at Anne.

"Does this have anything to do with the girls camping out in Agatha's room all day yesterday?"

"Kind of," Anne said, relaxing when she saw how relaxed Liz was about it.

"Don't worry about it, Aggy wouldn't do anything to take advantage of your daughter," Liz reassured, reaching over to pat Anne on the shoulder. "Despite her self proclamation of being evil, Agatha would never force such a young girl into something she wasn't ready for."

Anne blinked at the other woman before she felt her lips twitch.

"It wasn't Kim I was worried for," Anne murmured as she drank out of her tea cup to hide her smile.

Liz rose an elegant eyebrow at her before smirking, turning her attention back the boys, who were huddled together in the middle of the yard.

"I see," Liz said, chuckling softly before sipping out of her cup.

* * *

"_Give it up Bob-2. You'll never take over the earth."_

"_We'll see about that, human. Release the giant squid!"_

"_Heh, thank you. I was in the mood for calamari tonight."_

Shego snickered at the cheesy line, popping a kernel into her mouth.

Kim observed Shego out of the corner of her eye, watching Shego's mouth as she chewed.

Kim bit her lip and chewed on it before forcing herself to look away when Shego began licking the salt and butter off her finger.

"How many giant octopuses have you fought so far, Pumpkin?" Shego asked, not taking her eyes off the television.

"Not sure, five or six..." Kim trailed off when she glanced at Shego and noticed the small bit of popcorn stuck to the corner of Shego's mouth.

Her mouth went dry when Shego slowly licked around the corner of her mouth before snatching the piece of food into her mouth.

With a shuddering sigh, Kim turned away and focused on the television as her brain tried to beat down on her rising hormones with a blunt stick.

* * *

"Dude, that's so unfair. Pick another dare," One the Wegos said within their huddle with Jim and Tim.

"Yeah, that kinda sounds like suicide," said the other Wego, glancing around the huddle with a nervous look.

"Come on, don't chicken out," Jim responded, grinning over at his brother.

"Yeah, where's your sense of adventure," Tim coaxed, grinning back at Jim.

"I hardly see spying on our sisters as adventurous," one of the Wegos said dryly.

"Yeah, and it's not worth it just for a stupid dare. What exactly do we get if we take a picture that proves the rumors are true?" the other Wego asked.

Jim and Tim glanced at each other.

"....We'll give you some of Kim's underwear."

The Wegos glanced at each other.

"Deal."

The twins all shook hands, mischievous smiles on their faces.

* * *

"_Oh, Jacky. Your pecs are so large and manly."_

"_Why thank you Jane. They look even manlier when they're covered in my blood and sweat."_

"_I'd like to see that...covered in blood that is! Die!"_

"_Heh, I knew there was something weird about finding a prostitute in the middle of the desert."_

"What an idiot," Shego murmured, her eyes trained on the television. "Kinda reminds me of Drakken, except he's tall, dark, and handsome."

"Yeah, Drakken," Kim said distractedly, glaring down at the popcorn bowl in between her and Shego.

_Damn, shouldn't have asked for popcorn_, Kim groused internally, hating the space in between them.

_If I move the popcorn to scoot over, will that make me look too clingy? Or maybe it'll show her how much I enjoy being close to her? Or maybe..._

Kim groaned and banged the back of her head lightly against the headboard to silence her internal teenage angst.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. This movie is _so _cheesy," Shego said, chuckling before popping a kernel into her mouth.

* * *

"So," Drakken drawled out, sitting on the living room couch between Ron and Mr. Possible, Frank sitting by himself in the armchair, his face hidden behind a sports magazine. "What do you think Shego and Poss- er, Kimberly were up to all day yesterday."

James and Ron turned away from the Christmas special they were watching to blink at Drakken.

"I assume they were just, uh, 'chilling out' all day," James said, smiling to himself for using the modern day terminology.

"If that's what you want to call it," Drakken said under his breath, before snickering to himself.

Ron stared suspiciously at the blue skinned man.

"Why do you ask?" Ron asked, wondering if Drakken knew about the recent development in their relationship.

As far as he knew, he was the only one who was officially informed about it. He did have a sneaking suspicion that Liz and Anne were aware of it too, however.

"No reason, just...curious," Drakken said casually.

"Speaking of being curious, I'm still wondering about our wives," James said, turning towards Frank. "They're up to something. And I've been wondering why they're so friendly with each other and why they wont tell me what they talk about and why-"

"James," Frank cut in from behind the magazine he was reading. "Drop it. You'll only hurt yourself thinking about it."

"But-"

"Trust me on this my friend," Frank said, peaking over his magazine to stare firmly into James eyes. "I don't know about Anne, but I've known Liz longer than anyone else in this house. Liz's mind is not something one should try to understand. Just accept her and her eccentric qualities and move on."

James blinked as Frank raised his magazine back up before flipping the page.

* * *

"_Jacky! You can't go in there! The building is filled with mind-controlled toddlers!"_

"_I have no choice but to go in there, my cowardly brother. Because..."_

"_Because?"_

"_Because I'm Jacky 'Fire Fist' Johnson! And nobody can stand in my way of saving the Earth, not even little kids under alien mind control!"_

"_Jacky, I wish I was as manly as you..."_

"Typical male," Shego commented, blindly reaching for another popcorn kernel. She blinked when her hand collided with something soft and warm.

She looked down and saw her hand resting on Kim's thigh.

Shego looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the redhead, who smile sheepishly at her.

"Uh, the draft from the air conditioner isn't as bad over here," Kim said as casually as she could while gesturing to the space she was just sitting on, kicking herself mentally for not coming up with a better excuse.

Shego blinked at her before a crooked grin crossed her face.

"Right," Shego drawled before scooting over more so that their shoulders were lightly touching, before taking a kernel out of the bowl resting in Kim's lap.

Kim felt her lips twitch.

_Ok got pass the popcorn obstacle. Now..._

Kim glanced down and pondered silently how she would go about holding hands with the older woman.

Kim sighed out loudly.

_I'm so pathetic._

"I know the feeling. Jacky should just shoot the guy already and get it over with," Shego muttered, popping another kernel in her mouth.

* * *

"Hego, just forget about it already," Mego said tiredly as he was making himself a sandwich.

"But doesn't it seem suspicious to you?" Hego pleaded, pacing behind Mego. "Why would two mortal enemies like Kimberly and Shego be spending so much time together? Something is up and we must-"

"Drop it before sis gets pissed and beats the hell out of us," Mego said dryly, walking over to the fridge.

"Mego, aren't you worried about Kimberly's safety?" Hego asked, hovering over Mego's shoulder.

"I'm more concerned about my own safety," Mego muttered.

Hego frowned as he turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll just figure this out on my own."

Mego watched as the large man exited the kitchen.

"Nice knowing you, bro," Mego mumbled as he stuck his head into the fridge.

* * *

"_Any last words you want to say to your father, Jacky?"_

"_Don't do it Johnny! I thought we were blood brothers!"_

"_We were until you slept with my wife!"_

"_Jacky, forget about me, run..."_

"_Dad, hang in there!"_

"He's obviously bluffing, you moron," Shego mumbled around the kernel in her mouth, reaching for another one.

She blinked when her hand landed on something that obviously wasn't popcorn.

She glanced down and watch Kim's finger weave into her own, clasping her hand gently.

Shego looked up at the blushing teen, who was watching the movie as if it was the greatest movie in the world.

_I never knew you could be so adorable, Kimmie_, Shego thought amusedly, clasping her own fingers around Kim's slim hand. She felt Kim give her a squeeze in appreciation, a small smile playing on the redheads face.

_Maybe I should tell her that if she just wants to...._ Shego studied Kim's obviously calculating face out of the corner of her eye. Shego smirked.

_Naw, she's way too cute like this._

_

* * *

  
_

"Dude, are you sure about this?"

"Nope. But it's either this or accept the penalty. And knowing Jim and Tim..."

"Right. I'm not quite ready to visit Venus yet."

"Exactly."

The Wegos stood at the foot of the stairs, one of them holding a digital camera as they stared up the daunting stairs ominously.

"So....just take the picture and run?"

"Yup, drawn out plans never work against sis. The simpler, the better."

"...Nice knowing you."

"....Ditto."

Wearing grim faces, the twins walked up the stairs.

* * *

"_Oh Jacky, what do we do now since we're the last two humans on the Earth?"_

"_There's only one thing we can do, babe. We must....repopulate the Earth!"_

"_But...I'm a transvestite Jacky."_

"_....NOOOOOOOO!."_

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming. Weird ending, right?" Shego asked, her gaze trained on the television as the credits started rolling.

After a few moments of silence Shego glanced at the silent redhead.

"Kimmie?"

Kim was staring at their entwined hands, her lips slightly pouting and a defeated look in her eyes.

_Guess this is as fas as I'm getting today. Jeez Kim, way to waste another opportunity alone with Shego,_ Kim thought gloomily.

Shego sucked her teeth as she considered the teen.

_It looks like its up to me to start us off. This should be...interesting,_ Shego thought, her skin flushing as she scooted a little closer to Kim.

Shego let out a loud yawn as she stretched her arms upward. Kim blinked when she felt Shego's arm fall around her shoulders as the older woman pressed against her side.

Kim blushed and looked up at Shego, surprised to see the thief's face was flushed green as she focused her gaze on the credits rolling on the screen.

_That....was SO lame,_ Kim thought amusedly, stifling a giggle. _Thanks Shego, I needed that..._

Shego risked a glance down, meeting Kim's flushed face beaming up at her.

"What you smiling at?" Shego asked, a grin twitching at her lips.

"Nothing," Kim quipped, turning into Shego's body while scooting up, her arms loosely wrapping around the older woman's torso and nuzzling her face into the nook of Shego's neck. "Just happy to be here with you."

Shego felt her heart rate start to pick up at the feel of Kim's nose and lips against her neck.

Shego shook off the nervous feeling that was trying to creep up on her. She wasn't use to her body reacting like that to such a small sign of affection.

_Better do this now before I lose my nerve,_ Shego thought, lifting a hand up to Kim's face.

Kim's heart pounded against her chest when Shego's hand gently cupped her chin and raised it up.

"Just for future reference," Shego said softly, gazing into Kim's hooded olive green eyes. "If your gonna do all that scheming just to make-out with me, don't wait till the end of the crappy action flick to do it."

Kim stiffened in Shego's embrace, gaping at the older woman.

Shego chuckled before bending down lightly peck Kim's lips.

"Let me show you the universal sign for 'its time to forget the movie and get to making out'," Shego said amusedly, waggling her eyebrows at Kim.

Kim watched in rapped attention as Shego grabbed the remote control and change the television channel to a music station before cranking the volume up all the way.

Shego turned back to Kim and quirked a questioning eyebrow at her, as if asking 'Well, what are you waiting for?'

Kim felt a thrill of excitement through her body. Her lips twitched into an impish smile as she lightly pushed Shego onto her back, making the older woman flush as she grinned up at her.

A nervous energy flowed through both their bodies as Kim crawled over Shego's body before lowering herself down.

* * *

Hego strode purposfully down the hallway, pausing when he noticed the Wegos ahead of him staring nervously at Kim's closed bedroom door. He could hear the loud music pounding from behind the closed door.

Hego narrowed his eyes suspiciously as continued striding up to Kim's room.

The Wegos swallowed a scream when Hego cleared his throat behind them.

"And what are you two doing here?" Hego asked in a firm tone, staring down at the two boys.

The Wegos glanced at each other for moment, before wicked smiles crossed their faces.

"We thought we heard Kim cry for help," one of the Wego's said in a fake concerned tone.

"And since we knew she was with Shego, we knew something was up."

"So we decided to check up on her, but, you know..."

"We're so young and inexperienced..."

"And sis is so big and scary..."

"If only there was someone strong enough to face her," both the Wegos said at the same time, pouting pathetically up at Hego.

Hego felt a swell of pride rise up in him as he puffed his chest out.

"Stand back, my dear brothers," Hego said in a deep, commanding voice.

The Wegos quickly dashed behind Hego, giving each other a high five before readying their camera.

Hego strode up to the door, a determined look trained on his face.

* * *

"Shego," Kim gasped before lowering her head again, capturing Shego's full black lips with her petal pink ones, one hand tangled in long black hair while the other one rested on Shego's hip.

Shego moaned into Kim's mouth when Kim's hand gave her hip a squeeze, tightening her strong arms around Kim's petite body, pressing their bodies tighter together.

Kim moaned when she felt Shego's tongue nudging her mouth open. Kim gladly answered the request and deepened the kiss.

Kim's hand rose steadily from Shego's hip till freezing when they reached Shego's ribs.

Kim furiously beat down her hormonal urges, which were screaming for her to grope the moaning woman under her.

_Whoa, hold on, not ready to feel up Shego just yet!_

_But, they're so soft and-_

_Dammit! Not! Ready!_

_Surely Shego wont mind if we squeeze them just a-_

_Shut up! We just got to first base! Don't be greedy!_

_But-_

_Goodness sakes! Have some patience!_

_....Screw you buddy! We're taking over this operation!_

Kim's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as her hand continued to rise.

Shego moaned deeply into her mouth when Kim's hand brushed the underside of her clothed breast, sending shivers throughout Kim's body.

Before Kim could make it to second base, fate decided to intervene.

"Don't worry Kimberly! Help is here!" Hego boomed, as he burst through the locked wooden door, send the wood flying everywhere. "In the name of justice I'll....uh...I'll...."

Hego blinked at the sight before him.

Kim, laying on top of Shego, flush against her body, had a hand hovering over the older woman's breast while her head was turned towards the door, gaping at him.

Shego, who had her arms wrapped around Kim's body, was looking at him blankly, her eye twitching.

The loud music blared from the television, going unnoticed by the three individuals staring silently at each other.

"Sweet," one of the Wegos said in awe, starting dumbstruck at the two women while the other nodded mutely as he raised the digital camera.

As soon as the sound of the camera clicking and it's bright flash filled the room, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Anne and Liz jumped in their seats when one of the upstairs windows violently blew out as a gigantic ball of plasma flew out and came crackling down towards the yard.

Jim and Tim, who were still playing in the snow, yelped as they dashed to either side of the incoming ball of death.

With a loud, Earth shaking explosion, the ball of plasma impacted the ground, leaving behind a smoldering crater.

Anne and Liz gawked at the crater before looking up towards the window.

Shego and Kim were sticking their heads out and staring down at the blackened ground.

Shego was panting heavily, a scowl on her face as a large vein bulged from her forehead. Kim was covering her mouth with her hand as she stared at the crater with wide eyes.

Jim and Tim, who had been knocked on their butts, crawled to the edge of the crated and blinked at what they saw.

Hego and the Wegos were knocked out as the lay sprawled in the center of the crater, their clothes completely seared away leaving them butt naked.

The looks of horror plastered on their battered, unconscious faces and the sound of their skin and hair sizzling was a testament to the punishment they had faced.

Jim and Tim gulped loudly and slowly looked towards the window, observing the scary look on Shego's face.

"You know...it's been a while since we've been to the moon."

"Isn't that a bit too drastic?"

"What are the chances that Shego comes after us and Kim doesn't stop her?"

"....Moon it is."

The tweebs bolted back into the house, past the stunned mothers, who just kept gawking at their daughters even after Kim spotted them and waved sheepishly at them.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: I have a younger brother and an older sister, so I have quite a bit of experience of having people barging into my room at inappropriate times. Kinda wish I had plasma for times like that, lol. But yeah, lengthy chapter, hope you don't mind. Feeling some major pressure now with only two chapters left. Actually it might be three, I'm playing with the idea of writing an epilogue for this story. If that's something you want to see, let me know...by reviewing...else I wont know what you want....which doesn't help either of us....so review.....stop reading this and review.**

**STOP READING THIS AND REVIEW DAMMIT! :p  
**


	11. 2 Teenage Girls Brawling

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Wow, you wouldn't believe the writers block I had to get through to write this one. By the time I finished writing it, I was considering rewriting it since it gets a little hot and heavy at the end. Buuuuut, whatever. No time to rewrite so enjoy the kigo night encounter at the end. One chapter left....pressure....oh boy.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"2 Teenage Girls Brawling"

"Can we go home now?" Kim whined to Anne, the two ladies walking down the aisle in the grocery store, the younger possible pushing around a shopping cart.

Anne raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Do you have a problem spending a little time with your family?" Anne asked, making Kim wince.

"No," Kim mumbled before slumping her shoulders, slouching on the cart petulantly.

From behind her, she could here the twins snickering at her misery. She had to resist the urge to turn around and drop kick them.

After Hego and the Wegos were bedridden, it was finally decided that everyone was suffering from a case of cabin fever. So the Possible family had volunteered to go out and do the shopping for dinner while Shego, after suffering through an hour lecture from her mother, worked with the rest of the boys to repair the section of the house destroyed from her rampage.

"Come on KP, it's not that bad," Ron said distractedly from the other side of the pouting redhead, as he and Rufus engrossed themselves in a crossword puzzle from a magazine.

"You'd wanna go back too if you had what I have waiting for me back at the mansion," Kim muttered, thinking about the plasma wielding thief back at the mansion. Shego had chosen to wear a _very _tight pair of black spandex pants today, that showed off the endless length of her long, toned legs and outlined the panties she was wearing which accentuated the curves of her....

Kim's eyes glazed over as her lips twitched into a goofy smile. Ron glanced over at her and almost stumbled over his feet at the look on her face.

"Kimmie-cub?" James asked from slightly ahead of the group, holding two different cans in his hand. "Which do you prefer, black beans or refried beans?"

"Huh? What?" Kim blinked and quickly checked to see if any drool had escaped her mouth from her daydream, her face flushing when she saw the dry look Ron was giving her.

"Uh, black beans are fine me," Kim said casually, trying to play off the fact that she was just having a very inappropriate fantasy about Shego and her endlessly long, lean legs and the spandex pants that did a very poor job of concealing the outline of her panties and how they....

Ron shook his head sadly at the redhead when Kim's eyes glazed over again, before turning back to his crossword puzzle.

* * *

"Come on sis, you can tell me-"

"Mego, I swear to God if you don't-"

"Ok, ok. Jeez, I was just trying to get to know more about my dear sister," Mego said in a hurt tone, placing a hand on his chest as if he was physically suffering.

Shego's hand twitched, but remained still as she kept reminding herself the lecture she would probably get if she hurt Mego.

Shego and Mego were holding the new door upright while Drakken put in the bolts. Frank was standing by the jagged hole in the wall, studying a blueprint he had of the house.

"No need to be embarrassed Shego," Drakken said from his kneeling position as he hammered a bolt in. "We're all friends here, you can tell us what's up with you and Possible." Drakken looked up and paled when he saw the murderous look she was throwing at him.

"Will both of just shut the hell up and butt out of my life," Shego hissed just as Liz approached the bedroom, carrying a tray filled with drinks.

"Agatha, is that anyway to talk to you brother and a guest?" Liz scolded, walking past them and into the room before resting the tray on the bed stand.

Shego sucked her teeth, but remained silent.

"We're going to need to buy some more drywalling," Frank muttered as he flipped the blueprint over to study the other side.

"I'll get it," Shego said quickly, letting go over the door and striding out.

"Wait! I want to go too!" Mego yelled after her, also letting go of the door and bolting after her.

"Hold it you morons! Don't-"

Drakken yelp when the heavy door tipped over, ripping out the lone bolt the mad scientist had hammered in, before falling on top of him.

"Oh dear," Liz said quietly as she looked worriedly at the moaning man under the door while Frank just grunted, not bothering to look behind him.

* * *

"What are you guys whispering about?" Ron asked as he sidled up next to the Jim and Tim who were snickering quietly as they huddled around a fruit stand.

The twins glanced at Ron then at Kim who was slouched over the shopping cart, staring at the can of whip cream sitting atop their groceries with glassed over eyes, oblivious to the world around her.

"Nothing," Jim quipped smirking over at his brother.

"Just looking for some fresh fruit," Tim replied, smirking back at Jim.

"Here, show these to Kim. She's usually a good judge of good produce," Jim said, shoving a pair of pale green melons onto Ron's chest.

Ron grunted at having the round fruits forced on him, and shot an annoyed glare at the boys before turning to walk over to Kim.

The two boys looked at each other before snickering loudly.

"Hey KP, what do you think of these melons?" Ron asked, standing next to the dazed redhead while glancing down at the pair of fruits he was holding to his chest.

Kim's lips twitched at the innuendo of Ron's words before glancing at the melons Ron was holding. She blinked when saw the pair of pale green globes.

Ron glanced up when the silence continued.

Kim's face was on fire as she blinked at the melons, which were positioned so that the dark green nubs on their base was facing outward, giving the fruits a remarkable resemblance to a particular part of the female anatomy. And Kim couldn't help but wonder if the melons resembled Shego's...

Ron blinked when Kim snapped up from her slouching position, her face on fire.

"They're fine," Kim said, her voice cracking, before quickly walking away from Ron and his melons.

Ron looked at Kim's departing back, a confused look on his face.

"Did I say something weird?" Ron mumbled, while the twin's behind him snickered and gave each other high fives.

* * *

"So you and Kim, huh?" Mego said casually to Shego as the two siblings walked down the aisle of hardware store.

"Me and Kim what?" Shego shot back snarkly, shooting an annoyed look at Mego.

"You know I don't care about that kind of thing, so if theres something-"

"Look, whatever there is or isn't between me and Pumpkin _remains_ between me and Pumpkin unless I say otherwise, got it?" Shego growled, driving the point home by jabbing a hard finger into Mego's chest.

Mego snapped his mouth shut and nodded in agreement.

They quickly grabbed the supplies they needed before heading to the register.

A voluptuous looking woman with long blond hair that appeared to be around Kim's age was working the station, which Mego took instant notice of.

Her deep blue eyes looked up as she gave them a friendly smile.

"How are you doing today?" she greeted as they dumped their stuff on the counter.

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that?" Mego asked suavely, leaning heavily on the counter shooting her a winning smile.

Shego rolled her eyes before knocking away Mego's elbow, sending the man crashing onto the floor while banging his forehead against the counter.

"Don't mind the idiot, he was dropped a lot as a baby," Shego muttered as the blond began ringing up their stuff.

She giggled at the thief's sarcastic remark.

Shego glared down at the painfully moaning man. "I'm going to bring around the car. Try not to muck up something as simple as _paying_ for something."

Mego stumbled to his feet and glared at Shego's departing back. The blond also stared after Shego, her gaze lowering to rest of Shego's swaying hips.

She blushed before looking at the grumbling man.

"Are you two dating?" the blond asked casually.

Mego blinked her slightly flushed face before an excited smile spread across his face. Mego once again leaned on the counter.

"Nope. Siblings. Why, you interested....?" Mego glanced down at her name tag. "Samantha?"

Samantha flushed more as she fidgeted with her hands.

"I guess..uh, I was just wondering,uh, if your ... sister was seeing anyone?" the blond asked, risking shooting a hopeful smile at Mego.

Mego stared blankly at her.

At first he felt surprise, then disappointment, then a little resentment at Shego, and then thoughtful as the gears in his head churned.

Mego blinked several times before a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"As far as _I'm_ aware of, she's been single for a while," Mego said, causing a happy smile to appear of the blonds face. "In fact, she was just complaining about being single for so long."

Samantha bit her bottom lip, looking like she _really_ wanted to say something.

"Hey...you know what?" Mego said, snapping his fingers as he grinned at her. "If you don't have plans for tonight, why don't you come over to our place for dinner? I'm sure my sis would just _love _to get to know you."

The voluptuous teen blushed even more as chewed on her lip.

"Are you sure she wont mind me just showing up? I mean, we don't even know each other and-"

"Trust me on this," Mego schmoozed, a giddy feeling bubbling up in him as he imagined the chaos that would ensue with Shego at the center. "Shego would like nothing more than your company tonight."

* * *

"Hurry up Pumpkin, before the buffoon eats everything," Shego called out from outside Kim's closed bedroom door, adjusting the dark green, knee-length dress she had changed into for dinner.

The adults were having a semi-formal dinner tonight at the mansion, so Jim and Tim were put in charge of watching over the bedridden Go brothers while everyone else ate.

The door swung open, revealing Kim dressed in a black blouse and a flowing, green ankle length dress that had little reindeer, candy canes, and santas on them.

Shego blinked before crooked smile crossed her face.

"Gee golly Marry Sue, thats a mighy fine outfit you're wearing," Shego teased, lightly tapping the green head band Kim was wearing.

Kim blushed darkly and before she could say anything, Shego stepped forward, forcing them back into Kim's room.

Shego wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and gently pulled her into her body, placing a soft kiss on Kim's lips.

"It's cute," Shego whispered against Kim's lips. "I'm not use to seeing you so girly like this....I like it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kim mumbled, shyly burying her face into the crook of Shego's neck.

She had wanted to dress nice for Shego, and since she knew Shego's favorite colors were green and black, she had tried to arrange her outfit to accomadate the colors. But do to the majority of her clothes being lost in the destruction of her house, she was forced to design an outfit around her green christmas dress....which worked out in the end.

"Come on, lets get down there. I think I can actually hear the food being sucked down by Stoppable," Shego said, resting her hand on the small of Kim's back and guiding her out of her bedroom.

Kim giggled, reaching her hand back to entwine her fingers with Shego. They let go of their hands just before entering the dining room.

Kim blinked when she noticed the extra guest.

Everyone in the dining room besides Mego were looking curiously at a young blond girl that was around Kim's age and height, who was sitting next to Mego and two empty chairs. The blond had curves that models would die for, which was accentuated perfectly by the baby blue, knee length dress she was wearing that made her deep blue eyes stand out.

Mego stood up and cleared his throat, fighting down the mischievous smile that wanted grow on his face.

"Shego, I'm sure you remember Samantha from the hardware store," Mego said, gesturing down at the blushing blond who waved shyly at the two rivals.

_Must be Mego's date_, Kim thought, smiling at the blond and waving back.

Shego looked confused for a second, trying to remember if she had seen the blond before, the blond's face looking vaguely familiar.

"Uh yeah, nice to see you again," Shego said civilly before heading over to her chair, Kim on her heels.

Shego halted when Samantha quickly stood up and pulled out a chair for Shego.

Shego blinked at the smiling blond.

"Uh, thanks," Shego said hesitantly, a confused look on her face as she sat down.

Samantha blushed lightly.

"No problem, it's my pleasure," she mumbled before taking her own seat.

Kim gaped at the back of the blond's head.

"Oh my," Liz said quietly, her lips twitching as she glanced at Anne. The older redhead had raised her wineglass to her mouth to hide the amused smile that had appeared.

_Oh boy_, Ron thought worriedly, glancing at the blushing blond, then over at Shego's confused face, and then up at Kim's shocked look. _This night wont end well_.

Kim finally came to her senses before stiffly taking her seat, glaring down at her empty plate.

A deafening silence fell unto the table.

James glanced confusedly around the table.

"Uh, is everything-"

"Lets eat!" Mego yelled merrily, loudly clapping his hands. Most of the tension evaporated as everyone started filling their plates and initiating casual conversation.

"By the way," Samantha said as she turned toward Shego. "You can just call me Sam."

"Uh, sure....uh, Sam," Shego said to the friendly blond, making Kim flinch. Shego turned towards Kim and frowned when she noticed Kim's plate was still empty.

"You not hungry Princess?" Shego asked looking up at the silent teen. Sam furrowed her eyebrows when she heard the pet name.

Kim glanced up at Shego and then over at the blond. She felt her lips twitch when she saw the frown her face as she looked between her and Shego.

"I'm just not too sure what to eat. There's so many things," Kim answered glancing around at the big spread. Kim shot a quick smirk at Sam before smiling hopefully up at Shego.

"Uh, can you just, you know...?"

Shego quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You have hands, Kimmie," Shego said dryly.

"Pretty pleeeeaassee," Kim pleaded, leaning over to bump shoulders with the older woman.

Shego grinned while shaking her head slightly.

"Such a brat," Shego mumbled, taking Kim's empty plate and leaning over the table to begin filling it for her.

Kim leaned back in her seat to grin victoriously at Sam behind Shego's back.

The blond blinked rapidly before frowning at her.

The by play didn't go unnoticed. Anne and Liz exchanged amused glances, while Ron looked like he was waiting for a bomb to go off. Mego was glancing between the three ladies, waiting for the action to start

As soon as Shego placed the filled plate in front of Kim, Sam held her plate in front of Shego.

"Ah, can you put a dinner roll on my plate, please?" Sam asked politely, gesturing to the basket on the table.

Shego shrugged and leaned over to grab one for her.

Sam shot her own grin at Kim behind the oblivious woman's back. Kim's eyes narrowed in response.

Mego glanced between the two teens, his grin growing bigger.

"Here you go," Shego said, placing the roll on Sam's plate. Sam gave her a beaming smile in thanks.

Kim's eye twitched.

"Here Shego, try some of this casserole, my mom made it," Kim said while scooping some of the food off her plate and holding it out to Shego.

Shego frowned at the fork floating in front of her, before deciding to amuse the redhead and quickly eating the offered food.

"Try some of this squash I brought over Shego, it's a family recipe," Sam offered immediately after, holding out her fork, a forced smile on her face.

Shego turned toward her to refuse as she tried to chew up the food in her mouth, but Sam shoved the food into her mouth the instant she faced her.

Anne and Liz were trying their best to stifle their giggles, while Drakken and Ron just watched the escalating events unfold before them with wide eyes.

Kim puffed her cheeks before snatching up her handkerchief. She reached over and grabbed Shego's chin, forcing her to face away from Sam and look at her.

"Stay still, you got some of that crap on your lips," Kim said stiffly, cleaning around Shego's mouth as the thief raised her brows at her, unable to say anything around the food in her mouth.

"Crap?" Sam growled, her skin flushing in anger.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kim hissed loudly, leaning across Shego to glare menacingly at the voluptuous blond.

Shego blinked rapidly, confused as hell as to whats happening.

Sam bristled before grabbing Shego's arm and roughly pulling her away from Kim, causing the thief to briefly choke on the food in her mouth.

"It's obvious you're just annoying Shego," Sam bit out, glaring heatedly at the redhead.

"I think it's obvious _you _are annoying Shego," Kim retorted grabbing Shego's other arm and pulling her away from Sam.

"No, _you are!_" Sam growled loudly, pulling on Shego again.

"_You are!" _Kim yelled, tugging back.

James gawked as his feisty daughter and Sam entered into a tug of war over Shego while Frank methodically ate his food, never once glancing up from his plate, determined to enjoy his food no matter the insanity that surrounded him.

Shego desperately tried to swallow the food in her mouth as she was helplessly being pulled in two directions.

"Why are you being such a bitch! Let go of her!" Sam screeched, pulling for all she was worth on Shego's arm.

"No! She's mines! You can't have her!" Kim yelled back, tugging hard on the other arm.

"She isn't yours you psycho! Stop being so delusional!" Sam retorted.

"Delusional!? I'll show you delusional!" Kim roared, letting go of Shego's arm just as the older woman had managed to swallow her mouthful of food.

Shego yelped as she was yanked out of her chair and was sent sprawling onto the floor. She looked up just in time to see Kim fly out of her chair and collide with Sam, sending them toppling to the ground.

Mego, who was sitting next to Sam, lost the devious smile he was wearing when the two screeching girls tumbled into him and pulled him into the melee.

"KP! Stop!" Ron yelled as he leaped over the table, only to be pulled into the tumble when a stray hook by Sam caught him in the jaw.

Drakken cackled madly as he watched the madness unfold from the other side of the table while Anne and Liz had hopped out of their chairs and yelled for the girls to calm down.

James finally decided it was time to put a stop to the madness.

"Don't do it, you'll regret it," Frank mumbled around the food in his mouth when James stood up as he continued to methodically eat his dinner.

James ignored him as he strode up to the wrestling girls (and Ron and Mego, who were desperately trying to escape), a stern expression on his face.

Before he could get a word out, the fight shifted and pulled him in, making Drakken laugh even harder till he fell out of his seat .

Shego could only gape in astonishment as the cat fight of the century ensued in the Go family dining room with Kim and Sam at the very center. Shego came out of her stupor when she realized that the mass of insanity was heading for her. Before Shego could scramble away, Ron reached out and grabbed her ankle.

"Help me!" Ron cried pitifully, one his eyes swollen and his lip busted,

"Ack! Let me go you idiot!" Shego yelled, kicking at his hand. Shego gasped when Kim round housed kicked Sam, and sent her flying straight into her.

Shego grunted as her and Sam rolled across the floor.

"Get off her you slut!" Kim boomed, leaping through the air and coming down on them like a bat out of hell.

Drakken was now rolling around the ground with tears of laughter streaming out his eyes, which is why he was unable to runaway when the massive fight rolled on top of him.

Frank swallowed the last of his dinner, and gently wiped his mouth with his handkerchief. He calmly stood up and strode out of the room before coming back shortly with the hose.

"Chill out for goodness sakes," Frank muttered before turning the hose on.

* * *

Kim sat alone on her bed in the dark bedroom, hugging her knees while watching some late night movie on her television. She was still wearing the torn remains of her outfit, feeling too depressed to go get washed up.

After spraying them with the hose, Frank had sternly ordered everybody to calm down.

After which, Anne and a battered James were quick to force Kim to apologize to Sam, which she grudgingly did, before sending her to her room.

Kim was about to argue about being grounded in someone else's house, but Kim took one look at Shego, who looked pissed as hell, and instantly decided to retreat to her room.

_Some bimbo makes a move on Shego, and in the end I get grounded while Shego hates my guts. Yup, today is definitely the worst day in the history of my life,_ Kim thought glumly, hugging her knees tightly to her chest, her eyes tearing up.

"Maybe I am just a brat," Kim sniffed, burying her face against her knees.

"You are just a brat."

Kim snapped her head up to see Shego, still in her tattered green dress, leaning against the doorway, a tired smirk on her face.

Kim looked away to stare at the other side of the room.

"Thanks for confirming that for me," Kim said quietly, half of her wishing Shego would disappear while the other half wish she would never leave.

Shego chuckled before closing and locking Kim's door. She strode over to Kim's bed and hoped on so that her and Kim were sitting back to back.

"I talked with that Sam girl," Shego began, Kim flinching at the name. "A certain_ somebody_ told her I was single and invited her to dinner. Needless to say, Mego's immediate future is uncertain," Shego growled.

A moment of silence passed.

"And just for the record, what you did was uncalled for," Shego said, tipping her head back to lightly knock against Kim's. "Violence is my thing, not yours."

Kim shrugged slightly, still hugging her knees.

"I'm sorry," Kim said softly. Kim hesitated before continuing. "Are you still mad at me?"

Shego frowned in confusion.

"I wasn't mad at you, Kimmie. Well...a little annoyed maybe, but I was mostly pissed at that Sam girl for getting you all worked up," Shego explained, leaning her head back to gently nudge against Kim's. "Still, what you did tonight just proved my running theory that the great Kim Possible is in reality just a brat."

Kim felt a small smile appear on her face as she nudged back against Shego's head.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, teasing isn't the way to go," Kim said, her spirits already rising.

"Teasing?" Shego questioned. "I'm not teasing."

Kim yelped when the weight behind her disappeared as she was pulled backwards onto the bed.

Shego jumped on top of the redhead and straddled her, grinning down at the surprised teen.

"When I say you're a brat, it's a proven fact, not a tease," Shego clarified, slowly lowering her body on top of Kim's.

Kim shivered delightfully when Shego's warm body molded against her.

"So I'm just a brat?" Kim asked in a trembling voice as Shego lowered her head, resting her forehead against Kim's, staring deeply into Kim's olive green eyes as theirs breathes mingled.

"Yup," Shego breathed, blindly feeling around the bed till she found the television remote. With a press of the button, the television was shut off, engulfing the room into darkness. Shego leaned down and kissed Kim's ear before whispering into it.

"No matter what, you'll always be a brat....my brat."

Kim moaned and shuddered in pleasure when she felt Shego lightly lick her ear lobe as the thief nudged a thigh in between her legs.

"Sh-Shego, wait," Kim gasped out. " Are you sure you-"

Kim choked on her tongue when Shego grabbed her hand pulled it against her chest. Before a haze of teenage hormones decended upon her, one more clear thought managed to cross her mind.

_Note to self. This is now the GREATEST day in the history of my life!_

_**to be continued...**_

**AN: Damn. It's now midnight from where I'm at. I'll work my butt off to get the last chapter out before Christmas, but no garantees.....ah hell, I GARANTEE you another chapter before Christmas.....and then an epilogue at some point afterwords. Anyways, sorry for the late update. Wish me luck on getting the next one out by RRRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!  
**


	12. 1 Kigo Story Ending

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Guess I should have known better than to make garantees I can't back up, lol. Once again, writer's black struck me pretty hard. I'm going to be doing an epilogue for sure now, to make it up to yall. And I'll try and make it nice and long to close the year out with a good note. For now, Merry Christmas everybody. I hope you all are enjoying the holidays. Cheers.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"1 Kigo Story Ending"

Anne yawned tiredly as her and James followed the smell of freshed brewed coffee into the kitchen, where Liz and Frank were seated at the kitchen table.

"Morning," Anne and James said at the same time, both immediately heading for the coffee pot.

Liz raised her mug in greeting while Frank acknowledged them by shuffling his morning paper a little and grunting.

"What a night last night, huh?" Anne chuckled, sitting next to Liz, sipping her coffee.

"Hm, we haven't had something like that happen since all our kids lived here," Liz said, smiling wistfully at the memories.

James sat down next to Anne before letting out a long, tear forming yawn.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Frank asked from behind his paper.

James winced as he shifted in his chair.

"I think I might have pulled something yesterday," James muttered, gingerly feeling along his back. "What a way to start Christmas Eve."

Anne smiled sympathetically at him while rubbing his arm.

"I told you to stay out of it," Frank mumbled, turning the page of his newspaper.

Anne, Liz, and James glanced up when Shego came stumbling into the kitchen. Anne and James blinked at the woman while a concerned look crossed Liz's face.

"Agatha, honey, are you feeling alright?" Liz said with motherly concern, looking like she wanted to run over and smother Shego with her worry.

Shego blinked blearily at them. She had bags forming under her eyes, her black bathrobe was haphazardly thrown on, and her hair looked like it had suffered through a hurricane. In all, Shego looked like hell.

The thief muttered something incoherently before stumbling over to the coffee pot. The only words the adults could make out was 'damn teenagers' and 'energizer bunny'. Before they could comment, Kim came skipping into the kitchen snug in her own blue bathrobe, literally _glowing_ with happiness and content.

"Morning!" Kim chirped happily, hopping over to her parents and kissing them on the cheeks,

"Morning Kimmie-cub," James said in awe, not having ever seen Kim this happy this early in the morning before.

"Morning Kim," Anne said from behind her hand, which was hiding the amused smile on her face as she glanced between Kim's beaming face and Shego's exhausted one.

Liz blinked rapidly as she connected the dots and almost snorted out her coffee in laughter when Anne shot her an 'I told you so' look.

"I trust you slept well," Liz said after regaining her composure, raising an elegant eyebrow at the merry redhead.

Kim blushed lightly before nodding her head, smiling widely at the older woman.

"Yup! My batteries feel super charged today," Kim said as she fell into a seat next to James.

"Hm, it was a full moon last night. Maybe you feel more energetic because of the extra exposure to the lunar light?" James theorized, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Shego rolled her eyes, falling into the seat next to Kim and placing her mug on the table.

"More like you leeched it off of me like some evil succubus," Shego muttered quietly towards Kim, making Kim blush darkly as she shot Shego an impish smile. Shego just glared tiredly at her. Her eye twitched when Kim's eyes quickly raked up and down her rumpled form before her impish smile got bigger.

Shego opened her mouth as if to say something before letting it go with a deep, resigned sigh.

"You're insatiable," Shego sighed, downing her steaming coffee in one gulp before getting up to get a refill.

* * *

"So Shego and Possible are...?" Drakken trailed off, making hand gestures at Ron. The two men were sitting in the living room watching cartoons on the large screen television.

"Yup," Ron mumbled, most of his attention engrossed in the show he was watching.

Drakken frowned as a thought crossed his mind.

" So wait, if Possible and Shego are....then does that mean that Shego's going to leave me?" Drakken said aghast, as he looked worriedly at Ron.

"Most likely," Ron mumbled in almost a zombie like tone, entranced by the action playing on the screen.

Drakken sputtered before jumping to his feet, shaking a fist at the ceiling.

"I wont allow this to happen! Shego is under contract with me! If Kim Possible wants her, it'll be over my dead body!" Drakken bellowed.

Drakken held the dramatic pose for several moments, while Ron just mindlessly watched the flashing colors on the television.

Mego entered the living room carrying a bowl of cereal, not paying Drakken's posed figure any attention as he flopped down next to Ron.

"What are you watching?" Mego asked casually, sticking a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

"Dunno, something about asian kids training robots for some kind of martial arts tournament," Ron droned out. Mego stared at the blond, a worried look crossing his face when he realized Ron hadn't blinked in a while.

"Uh, Ron?" Mego asked carefully, lightly poking the blond in the shoulder.

Ron blinked several times before shaking his head, looking around him confusedly.

"What...where...?"

"Come on Ron, lets go get a breath of fresh air," Mego chuckled, setting his bowl on the counter and guiding the dazed teen out onto the porch.

Drakken, who was still in his pose, pouted when neither of the men even acknowledged his small rant.

Frank crossed the living room from the foyer, walking toward the dining room.

"Your fly is open," Frank casually said as he walked past Drakken, causing Drakken to yelp while quickly zipping up.

"Moron," Frank muttered under his breath when Drakken screamed in pain when something sensitive got caught in the zipper.

* * *

"Where are the girls?" James asked curiously, glancing around the full dinner table. Hego and the Wegos, all bandaged up, were being fed by Liz, who seemed to take delight in smothering the boys in her motherly affection as she gently scooped food into their mouths and wiping away any remnants.

Frank was once again methodically eating his food, while casually talking with Mego in between bites.

Ron and Drakken were engrossed in a fierce bought of thumb wrestling, while Jim and Tim were busy avoiding looking at the Wegos, who were throwing angry glares towards them whenever Liz fed them or cooed at them.

"Shego went to bed early," Anne replied, smiling at the man. "And I think Kim went to keep her company."

James frowned at his wife.

"But it's Christmas Eve, she should be spending time with her family," James said, moving to stand from his chair. Anne placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"Kimmie already asked me for permission to miss dinner. She was pretty adamant about keeping Shego company," Anne said, giggling when she remembered Kim's flustered face as she pleaded her case.

James still looked unsure.

"Still, she should be here. What's gotten into her lately? I thought she hated Shego?"

Anne smiled knowingly at him, patting him on the back.

"I'll explain it to you after the holidays are over, dear. Just enjoy you're dinner for now," Anne said before turning to chuckle at the sight of Liz making airplane noises as she guided a fork full of food towards Hego's sealed mouth.

James opened his mouth to force the issue with Anne, but snapped it shut when he caught Frank's look from across the table. Frank, who was chewing his food, held his finger in the shape of a gun and mimicked shooting himself in the head.

James gulped and nodded, turning back to his dinner and dropping the topic of Kim and Shego for now.

* * *

"Shego," Kim whined from outside the closed bedroom door, dressed in her bathrobe and shaking the locked door knob. "Stop being so mean, let me in."

"Mean? I'm trying to actually sleep, Pumpkin," Shego said in an annoyed tone, laying in her bed, and staring sleepily at her ceiling. "I didn't exactly get any last night."

"So let me sleep with you," Kim said, pouting at the closed door.

"You and I both know you have no intentions of falling asleep if I let you in here," Shego said dryly, her head flopping to the side to stare at the closed door.

Kim couldn't help the blush and cheeky smile that flashed across her face.

"So whats the problem?"

Shego groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Kimmie, I'm not a teenager anymore. I actually need some sleep to function properly," Shego said tiredly.

"What if I promise to keep my hands to myself?" Kim offered, chewing her bottom lip as she waited for Shego's response.

"Kimmie, just go have dinner with your family and let me sleep," Shego finally said, causing the redhead's expression to fall.

"But Shego," Kim whined, weakly turning the doorknob and pushing against the locked door.

"No buts Princess. Please, just let me get some sleep," Shego pleaded, rubbing her temples lightly.

Silence filled the air for a moment.

Shego winced when she heard a loud sniff come from outside her door.

_Great,_ Shego grumbled mentally, feeling quilt begin to rise in her.

"Kimmie, that's not going to work on me," Shego growled, turning her head away from the door.

Another loud sniff was heard, followed by the sounds of someone pawing at the door.

Shego clenched and unclenched her hands.

"Still not working," Shego sing songed.

The pawing and sniffing continued for a few moments before Kim finally relented.

"Good night Shego," Kim softly said in a downtrodden tone before the sound of her slowly walking away while pathetically dragging her feet reached Shego's ears.

_Aw, hell._

Shego sucked her teeth before rolling off the bed and onto her feet.

"No rest for the weary," Shego muttered to herself, opening her door and sticking her head out.

She saw Kim's sulking form slowly walking away, looking like someone had killed her puppy.

Shego opened her mouth to call Kim back and apologize for blowing her off, before she noticed that Kim's bathrobe had drooped a little, revealing the creamy skin of her neck and her shoulders, which were only covered by the spaghetti straps of her shirt.

_Well...I'm not THAT tired, I guess_, Shego reasoned, her lips twitching into a smirk.

"Kimmie," Shego called out, watching as Kim peak over her shoulder. Shego glanced around the hallway, making sure there weren't any spectators.

Kim blinked when she saw the smirk on the thief's face as she beckoned at her with a crooked finger before disappearing into her room. Kim's face lit up before she stumbled over her feet and face planted with a yelp when Shego stuck her hand out the door, waving a pair of lacy black panties.

"Come hither, Princess. I have an early Christmas present in here for you," Shego's voice purred out, her hand slipping back into the room.

Kim slowly flushed beet red as she slowly blinked at Shego's opened door.

_What are you waiting for!? Move it!_

For once, her brain was in full agreement with her hormones.

Kim stumbled to her feet, falling over several times in the process, before gaining her balance and sprinting for Shego's open door.

She halted as she stood in the door way, her eyes going impossibly wide when she saw Shego laying under the sheets on her side, her face propped up on her hand. The pooled bathrobe and underwear lying at the foot of the bed told Kim all she needed to know.

"It's only four hours till midnight," Shego said, lazily smiling at Kim. "You have until then to fully enjoy your gift, and then it's bedtime, got it?"

Kim quickly nodded her head, her feet rooted to the floor.

Shego rolled onto her stomach,the sheets falling to bunch up on the small of her back.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and make me lay in these cold sheets alone all night?" Shego teased, her eyes beckoning Kim towards her.

Kim's eyes raked over Shego's nude skin, her heart attempting to explode in her chest.

"Merry Christmas Kimmie," Kim whispered to herself, licking her dry lips as she slowly closed the bedroom door and locked it, her darkened eyes never straying from the tiredly smirking woman before her.

Unfortunatly for Shego, there would be no sleep for her that night either.

* * *

"Is Shego alright honey?" Anne asked as her and Liz were cleaning up the wrapping paper littered across the living room. It was finally Christmas morning in the Go mansion.

All the males in the house were outside, watching in amusement as Drakken and James were arguing heatedly with each other as they tried to set up the rocket sleigh that had been sent to Kim as a gift from someone she had helped out on one of her missions. While the two scientists yelled at each other, Jim and Tim snuck by and started putting the sleigh together themselves, while adding their own modifications.

Kim glanced down at the older woman whose head was laying in her lap. Shego was once again dressed in her black bathrobe and looked just as bad as she did the previous morning, except now she had the dragon necklace Kim had bought her hanging off her neck.

"She, uh, had a rough night," Kim said embarassedly, a pink tint rising on her cheeks. Anne felt her lips twitch as she observed her embarassed daughter shyly smiling down at the snoring woman in her lap as she idly ran her hands through her dark hair.

Anne considered letting Kim knew that her secret relationship with the thief wasn't so secret anymore, but decided to let Kim enjoy having Shego all to herself for now.

"Come on Anne, lets go check on the boys and make sure they don't destroy my house," Liz said, gesturing to the porch with her head. Anne nodded and followed the older woman out, both of them throwing amused looks behind them before leaving the room.

Kim gently carassed Shego's cheek with the back of her hand, giggling when Shego snorted in her sleep.

"Well, Christmas is finally here," Kim whispered, tracing the curves on Shego's face. "I wonder if you got everything you wished for?"

Shego rolled onto her side, nuzzeling her face into Kim's stomach before settling down again, resuming her light snoring.

Kim bit her bottom lip as she smiled happily down at the sleeping woman, brushing back a few stray hairs from Shego's face.

"I'm guessing once today has passed, we've got a lot of things we need to talk about and deal with," Kim continued her smile faltering a moment when she considered the current situation of her being a hero and Shego being a villain. There was a small part of Kim that feared that once the holidays were over and Shego was no longer forced to stay in the same house as her, Shego wouldn't hesistate to toss out their relationship in favor of her personal freedom and her love of crime.

"But untill that day comes, I'm keeping you all to myself." Kim smiled softly down at Shego. "Merry Christmas Shego," Kim murmured, kissing the tips of her index and middle finger before placing it on Shego's soft cheek, relaxing back into the couch and closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

A small smile twitched onto Shego's face. "Merry Christmas Kim," Shego murmured softly against Kim's stomach before snuggeling against Kim's warm body and returing to her peaceful slumber.

**_to be concluded..._**

**AN: Once again, I'm sorry for not getting this out before x-mas. I actually had it done yesterday, but when I read through it once, it was so bad I just had to scrap it. ****So this one is actually the second version of what I wrote. Anyways, I hope you all take the time to reread this entire story on Christmas day and walk away with that fuzzy feeling in your stomach that only kigo fluff could produce. Happy holidays everybody. And if you're wondering what I want for christmas, just leave a review and you'll make me a happy author. Be sure to be on the look out for the epilogue, which should be out before the new year.**


	13. Epilogue: Just the Begining

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Merry Christmas!.....Whats that? Christmas has already pass!?! NOOOOO!!! lol, sorry for the long delay. Here it is, folks, the long awaited epilogue to this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**12 Days of Kigo**

"Epilogue: Just the Begining"

The roaring sound of the massive crowd in the high school gymnasium hit Betty Director and Will Du, both dressed in civilian clothes, full force as soon as they entered through the swinging double doors.

Glancing around, the Global Justice operatives took note of the massive banners congratulating the soon to be graduating students of Middletown High school, with said students standing on the stage, talking excitedly amongst themselves as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

The two agents idly walked over to a dark corner in the back of the gym, their suspicious gazes roaming over the crowd of people in the gymnasium.

They instantly picked out the other disguised agents dispersed throughout the area, all of them wearing grim faces as the examined the area. Betty couldn't blame them.

According to their intel, due to recent developments concerning a certain teenage hero and a plasma wielding woman, many of the super villains either decided it would be in their best interests to form alliances or to just give up crime in general in order to preserve their health. Global Justice had caught wind that a pair of villains were plotting something for Kim Possible's graduation. Thus, precautions were made.

So far, everything was going to plan. Wade was assisting the Global Justice surveillance team by monitoring the various security cameras and sensors placed throughout the school. Agents were in prime positions to respond to just about any threat possible. The local SWAT team was waiting in unmarked vans in the parking lot, ready for action.

Everything was going smoothly. Well, almost everything...

Betty took note of a particular group of people, which were composed of Kim's and Shego's family. Her eye twitched in irritation when she noticed there was one particualar person missing from the group.

"Do you see Shego anywhere, Will?" Betty said quiet enough so that only Will would hear.

Will, who was also studiously studying the occupants in the large area, shook his head slightly.

"Wasn't she suppose to be...?"

"Yeah," Betty bit out in frustration, her gaze traveling to the Possible family. " She's suppose to be sitting with Kim's family."

Will couldn't help the ghost of a smile the crossed his face.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Kimberly isn't on the stage, so..."

Betty groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I distinctly remember telling Shego no fooling around while-"

"There's your problem. Between Kim and Shego...," Will trailed off knowingly, briefly shooting a glance at Betty.

Betty blinked before sighing in agreement, rubbing her temples gently.

"Right. Talked to the wrong person," Betty agreed, muttering under her breath about over hormonal teenagers and weak willed women who caved in too easily to said over hormonal teenagers.

"Well, you know how those two are," Will murmured quietly.

Betty just grunted, her eye twitching again when she looked at Shego's empty seat and then up at the lone empty space among the excited students on stage.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, I'm sure Kimmie appreciates the support," Anne said, turning to the woman sitting behind her.

"It was our pleasure," Liz said, smiling at the redhead. Sitting behind the Possible family was the Go family.

"Besides, I wouldn't dare miss my daughter in law's graduation."

Anne quirked an eyebrow, an amused smile on her face, "Daughter in law?"

"Oops, slip of the tongue. I meant the fine young woman who just happens to be seeing my daughter," Liz said apologetically, but judging by the look on her face, she was anything but apologetic.

"Daughter in law my butt," James grumbled, shooting a small glare at his wife and then at Liz. "I don't even want to _hear _ that word until after Kim is out of college, understand?"

"Yes, dear," Anne said soothingly, calmingly rubbing his arm. She glanced at Liz and snorted as she tried to stifle her laughter when Liz mouthed 'yeah right' at her.

James huffed, turning away from the two giggling woman.

Shortly after Christmas, New Years, Vlanetines day ...Spring Break.....

Well, after a bit of time, Kim and the rest of her family had sat James down to explain to him why he would no longer have to worry about Kim coming home with a new boyfriend. Kim was hoping her father would u the pieces together fiigure it out on his own like everyone else seemed to. So far, Kim had avoided having to actually sit someone down and explain herself. She felt there was no need to, really. She was who she was.

Kim was till confused how her father didn't figure it out, considering she spent most of her free time, weekends, holidays, etc. all over at Shego's apartment and the fact that she was always latched onto the older woman when they were togther. Not to mention that her mother made it quite obvious who she was dating with her suggestive remarks and embarassing comments. Even the tweebs casually made embarassing remarks in front of James about the times they caught her and Shego making out.

Yet, either by choice or just by simple ignorance, James didn't put two and two together, and just assumed that Kim and Shego were very good friends. To say he was in shock when the family broke the news to him was an understatement. Despite the fact that he had sulked for several weeks at being the last one to know and then angrily refused to acnknowledge Shego's existence for several more weeks, he eventually came around and accepted Shego's position in Kim's life....after having a private conversation with her about his high ranking friends in the FBI, proto-type rockets, and blackholes that were positioned near their galaxy.

"I said I'd let Shego date Kim. But boy or no boy, if she thinks I'm going to let her do anything more than hold her hand and kiss my Kimmie-cub's cheek anytime soon, she's got another thing coming," James said firmly, not noticing the two wives glancing at each other before dissolving into loud giggles.

"Might want to rethink that, unless you want to go bald early," Frank muttered from behind James, busy reading through the program detailing the itinerary for the graduation.

"Hmm, if Kimberly marries Shego and becomes a part of the family, then maybe Team Go and Team Possible..." Hego trailed off, rubbing his chin as he looked thoughtfully at nothing.

Mego groaned as he glanced at his brother.

"Hego, seriously, if Shego catches wind that you're even _thinking _about-"

"I mean, we can rename the team, like Team Go-Possible, or Hego's Heroes or the League of Awesome Defenders," Hego rambled, completely ignoring Mego. "Hmm, I'll have to draft up a plan. New costumes. A new tower..." Hego's face lit up as he snapped his fingers. "It'll be the perfect wedding gift! I'll move all their belongings into a new tower on the eve of their wedding and take care of the paper work to make it their permanent address. Then I'll surprise them with it on the day of their wedding! We'll be the greatest crime fighting family in history!"

Mego blinked before turning away, his lips twitching. "Now _that's_ going to be one hell of a wedding, literally," Mego mumbled, chuckling as he imagined how his fiery sister would react.

"Oh, and I'll have to have Kimberly's name changed so she matches with us," Hego pondered, scratching his head in thought. "Kim...Kimberly..Possible ..Pogo? Hmm, Kigo? Kigo...Kigo!" Hego smiled proudly as he sat up straight in his chair, looking like he had just solved the world's greatest riddle.

"Dude, if you drop all of that on them at once on their wedding day...." Mego zoned out as a goofy smile crossed his face as he imagined the chaos that would ensue that would make World War II look like a water fight. "I'll, uh, be sure to start dropping hints to Shego that she should tie Kim down asap before someone else snatches her up."

"I knew I could count you, Mego," Hego said graciously, clapping his smirking brother on the shoulder.

The Wegos blinked as they stared at Jim and Tim, who were seated in front of them.

"Whoa, what happened to the two of you?" one of the Wego's asked.

Jim and Tim ignored the question as the sat glumly in their seats, wishing they were invisible.

They were both bald and both were sporting healing black eyes.

"Yeah, what happened? Get bullied at school or something?" the other Wego asked, wondering how the twins suffered such a humiliating punishment.

Jim and Tim glanced at each other and sighed simultaneously.

"Sis and Shego."

"Watching over us when our parents were out of town."

"They thought we were asleep."

"They decided to fool around..."

"...in the living room."

"Our surveillance cameras caught them in the act."

"...we were auctioning the tape on ebay."

"....they found out."

"Sis. Fist" Jim said, pointing at his black eye.

"Shego. Plasma," Time said pointing at his bald head.

The Wegos winced, not having experienced the combined wrath of both women yet, but sympathizing with the twins nonetheless.

"At least that's all they did. Could have been worst," one of the Wego's offered.

A deafening silence engulfed them.

"...That's all they did, right?" the other Wego asked hesitantly.

"...We don't want to talk about it," Jim said quietly, staring at the floor with haunted eyes as he hugged himself.

"But-"

"He said we didn't want to talk about it!" Tim hissed as she spun around, an almost crazed look in his eyes, a slight tremble in his body.

The Wegos jerked back in their seats, gaping at the obviously traumatized boys. They quickly nodded at Tim.

Tim relaxed a little, hesitating before turning around.

"Didn't mean to snap..we just..." Tim trailed off as he turned around and slumped in his seat, staring up at the ceiling with glazed over eyes.

The Wegos glanced at Jim, who was trembling as he hugged himself, staring wide eyed at the floor, muttering incoherently to himself as he rocked back and forth.

They glanced at Tim, who twitched periodically as he stared upward with unseeing eyes, as if he was relieving a previous memory.

The Wegos glanced at each other and shivered, silently making a pact to avoid pissing off Kim and Shego at all costs.

"By the way," James said while turning around to look at the empty seat next to Liz. "I haven't seen Shego or Kimmie since we sat down. Did Global Justice call them out to another mission or something?"

"Well, last I heard from Shego she was going to give Kim the tassel that she forgot to bring. So, I'm assuming..." Liz smirked as she trailed off, the look on her face almost a carbon copy of Shego's usual mischievous smile.

James frowned in confusion, waiting for Liz to elaborate.

"I'm sure they just got distracted and will be back soon," Frank assured, sighing when Liz and Anne giggled and when Mego quietly sang a porno tune. "I doubt they would be doing anything that would make them miss Kim's graduation."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Liz murmured, bumping shoulder's with her husband. Frank just sighed again, and engrossed himself in his program, trying to ignore the way Anne and Liz would glance at each other and laugh.

* * *

"Director and Du just walked in," Drakken mumbled to himself turning back around in his seat and focusing his gaze on the crowded stage. Seated next to him was Motor Ed. The two of them were wearing disguises and trying to be inconspicuous as possible.

"Dude, cyclopes chick is totally rocking those jeans hardcore, seriously," Ed said wickedly,turned around in his seat and tipping his sunglasses down his nose to get a better look at the curvy G.J. agent.

"Turn around you fool!" Drakken hissed loudly, jabbing his elbow in Ed's side.

Ed sighed as he turned around, throwing one more appreciative glance at Betty's figure.

Drakken glared briefly at the muscle bound man, before focusing on the stage filled with excited students. An evil smile crossed his face.

"Once she takes her place on stage, I'll show Kim Possible that she isn't all that," Drakken said menacingly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. The evil smile drooped after a moment before he slumped in his seat, crossing his arms petulantly across his chest. "And I'll show her what happens when you steal away my sidekick," Drakken grumbled.

Motor Ed shook his head sadly when he thought he heard Drakken sniff. _Pathetic....seriously._

The muscular man ignored Drakken's moping and turned back to something more interesting.

"Dude, I've got a raging hard-on, seriously," Ed said, once again looking over his shoulder, leering at the curvaceous woman who was gazing over the crowed with her cold stare.

Ed grunted when Drakken jabbed him in the side again. He quickly turned around, shooting him an annoyed look.

"Seriously..."

Drakken sighed in irritation before glancing around the crowd.

A frown appeared on his face.

"Whats up?" Motor Ed asked, noticing the frown on the mad scientist's face.

"Well, I see the Possible family....and the Go family..." Drakken mumbled motioning towards the families. "...but I don't see Shego...and Kim Possible isn't on stage yet..."

Drakken gulped nervously as he sank low into his seat. "Maybe they figured out my plan?" Drakken muttered, his gaze flickering rapidly around him.

Motor Ed just chuckled, leering at the paranoid villain.

"Seriously dude. This is high school. If I was Kim Possible and I was hooking up with that Shego babe, I would seriously be in the girls bathroom banging the hell out of-"

"I get it!" Drakken hissed, glaring at the blond, his face flushed. Motor Ed chuckled before glancing over his shoulder to leer at Betty again.

* * *

"Have you seen KP?" Ron whispered as he leaned forward to speak to Monique, who was standing in front of him.

"Nope, haven't seen her since we walked out onto the stage," Monique whispered back, her eyes trained on principal Barkin, who had walked up to the podium and was giving a long winded speech. "She said something about meeting Shego to get something she forgot."

Monique glanced back and blinked when she saw that Ron had slapped a hand over his eyes and was muttering something under his breath.

"I swear those two are like rabbits," Ron sighed, sliding his hand down his face. "I thought the honeymoon phase of relationships was for, like, two months."

Monique grinned mischievously at Ron, causing an uneasy feeling to grow in Ron's gut.. "I wouldn't really say it was a honeymoon phase. I'd say it's mostly just Kim trying to work off about three years of sexual frustration."

Ron's brows shot up.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ron asked quietly, his eyes shifting left and right, making sure nobody was listening in on their conversation.

Monique looked knowingly at the blond before stepping back to squeeze in next to Ron."Well, let me put it this way. For as long as Kim could remembered, she was always told she could only eat hamburgers and never watermelons. She never questioned it, because it was what everybody just did and because she didn't mind eating hamburgers."

"And because hamburgers totally taste better," Ron quipped, smiling goofily.

Monique snorted loudly as she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Wow," Monique murmured, gathering herself. "I'll just, uh, pretend you didn't say that."

Ron blinked confusedly at her.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. Sure, whenever she saw a watermelon, she felt some kind of appreciation for it and even a small curiosity to try some of it, but ignored it and payed no attention to her thoughts. As far as she was concerned, everyone had those kind of thoughts. One day a farmer moved next door, and with him, he brought his prize winning fruit: a one thousand pound watermelon. The farmer heard Kim was looking for a part time job, so he hired her to care for his prize fruit while he handled his other crops.

"For the next three years, Kim was forced to look, smell, and touch this watermelon among watermelons. And during that time, unbeknown to Kim, her desire to take a bite out of it grew and grew. Kim just assumed it was her desire to care and nurture for the giant the fruit like the farmer had asked. One day, the farmer asked Kim to house sit his home and care for his watermelon for twelve days while he visited some friends. After he left, Kim noticed that the farmer had left a note saying he had cut out a small piece of fruit from his prize winning watermelon for her to try and it was waiting for her in the fridge.

"Kim struggled with herself, pondering if it was really okay to eat the fruit when she was always told to only eat hamburgers. But after three years of drowning in the presence of the watermelon, Kim finally relented that it wouldn't hurt to try some watermelon just this once. After her first bite of the delicious fruit, well...lets just say the farmer almost had a heart attack when he came back one morning and found Kim, passed out and stomach bulging, right next to an empty patch of land that once held the worlds largest watermelon. Understand?"

Ron's face was beet red.

"So...Kim is, uh, busy eating She-, er, w-watermelon right now?" Ron stuttered, fidgeting with his hands.

Monique gave Ron a dry look before turning around and stepping back into her place to watch the principal speak, wondering why she even waisted such a great analogy on someone like Ron.

* * *

Wade was sweating profusely as he stared at a certain monitor which was watching the closed door to one of the administrative offices at Middletown High School. Dr. Director had asked him to help monitor the school during Kim's graduation, so he had multiple hidden cameras placed throughout the school. About a half hour ago, he had watched curiously as Kim and Shego walked down a hallway hand in hand.

Shego was decked out in form fitting black dress suit and Kim was wearing her ceremonial graduation robe. There were no sounds provided by the cameras, but he could see that Shego was apparently explaining something to Kim, who wasn't really paying attention to what the older woman was saying. Wade's brow had furrowed when he noticed the suspicious way the redhead was chewing on her bottom lip as she kept glancing at Shego and then at something ahead of them. The boy genius's eyes had turned to saucers when Kim suddenly veered to the side and yanked a surprised Shego into one of the empty administrative offices. After a few minutes of staring stupidly at the monitor, it dawned on Wade what was most likely taking place behind that close door.

For the last thirty minutes, Wade had fought down the incredible urge to click a button that would switch the view on the monitor from outside the classroom to inside of it.

Not only would that be violating the privacy of one of his best friends, the possible consequence that would ensue should Shego find out scared him senseless.

Wade almost fell out of his seat when a voice crackled out of his radio.

"_Wade, this is Director. Have you seen Shego? Her com unit is off,"_ Betty's slightly irritated voice echoed around the Wade's silent room.

Wade glanced at the monitor watching the classroom again, before tentatively pressing a button to respond to Betty.

"Uh, she's….indisposed at the moment," Wade said, laughing nervously at the end.

Wade could here Betty mutter something darkly under her breath.

"_Right. Let me know when she's…done," _Betty bit out before disconnecting.

Wade nodded, even though nobody could see him, before glancing back at the monitor.

"Well, I _am _suppose to be monitoring Kim's movements," Wade mumbled to himself, a hand slowly moving towards the button that would switch the view. Before he could press it, a cold chill slithered down his spine, causing him to snap his hand back.

"Right," Wade muttered, turning away to look at his other monitors. "Don't want to end up like Jim and Tim."

* * *

"Uh, Dr. Director," Will said quietly, nudging the one eyed woman with his elbow. "Seventh row, five seats from the right side. The two men wearing the brown fedora and the red bandanna."

Betty quickly glanced to where Will directed her and felt her eye twitched when saw Drakken and Motor Ed. Her eye twitched again when Motor Ed turned around and caught her gaze, shooting a lewd smirk at her.

"Guess we found our supposed threat," Betty grunted.

"I think we're busted dude," Motor Ed said when he saw Betty bring her wrist to her mouth, saying something into the device around her wrist. The villain saw several normal looking spectators stand up from their seats before heading in their direction.

Drakken paled, and glanced around nervously.

"What!? How did they-" Drakken gaped when he noticed Motor Ed was turned around in his seat, making smooching gestures at an irritated Dr. Director.

"You imbecile!" Drakken shouted, jumping from his seat.

The disguised agents went from a casual walk to an all out sprint towards the blue skinned man.

"Don't sweat it, seriously," Motor Ed said casually, dismissing Drakken with a small wave. "Lets just start the party already!"  
With wicked grin on his face, Ed jumped out of his seat and pulled out a remote control before pressing the large red button.

"Wait! Not now! Possible isn't here yet!" Drakken cried, grabbing for the remote. Ed held the remote away, his grin getting wider when a loud rumble filled the gymnasium just before loud, deafening rock music exploded out from the speakers in the gym.

Ron cursed silently when he saw the commotion going on in the crowd of spectators. Before he could push his way forward, the stage which they were standing on began to shake violently. Ron gulped and stared at the shaking wooden boards beneath his feet.

"Drakken! Motor Ed! Give it up! You're surrounded!" a Global Justice agent yelled as a group of grim looking men pushed themselves passed the worried crowd towards the two villains.

Drakken growled, hopped on top of his seat.

"As if! I believe _you're _the ones surrounded!"

The gymnasium doors burst opened as robotic bikers roared in on their growling choppers. Burly looking robots burst out from beneath the floorboards of the stage, causing the students to run screaming in all directions.

"Dammit!" Betty brought her wrist to her mouth. "Mobilize the SWAT team! All agents, the safety of the students and their families comes first! Evacuate everyone from the premises!"

The agents all nodded and proceeded to direct the panicking crowd to the exits while some engaged the the attacking robots.

Mego and the Wegos shot out of their seats and spread out in a protective circle around the Possible and the Go family.

"Wait!" Hego hissed loudly, reaching out to grab Mego's arm. "We're still in our civilian clothes, we can't reveal ourselves. We should-"

Hego bit his tongue when Liz stood up and clobbered him with her heavy leather purse.

"If you don't get over there and help those poor students I swear I'll show you exactly where Agatha gets her mean streak from," Liz growled menacingly, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Hego paled dramatically when for a brief moment he could of sworn that instead of his mother, it was Shego standing there preparing to rip his throat out.

"Y-yes mother," Hego stammered out. "Team Go! Move out!"

Anne blinked in surprise at Liz as Team Go jumped into the action.

Liz grinned at her. "What can I say? Every now and then a mother has to crack the whip a little."

"I think it's time we made our exit," Frank muttered, staring wearily at a robot biker that roared passed him, waving around a thick metal chain.

"Agreed," James said, grabbing Anne's hand and standing up with her.

Anne froze as they were making their way toward an exit.

"Hold a minute. Wheres Jim and Tim?" Anne asked worriedly, nervously looking in all directions.

James also glanced around and groaned loudly when he spotted them. He grabbed his wife and turned her in their direction.

Anne frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Jim! Tim!"

The tweebs glanced up from the robotic biker they were rewiring, shooting mischievous smiles at their mother.

"Coming!" Jim shouted, jumping up and trotting over to the group.

Tim snickered, connecting the last wire before closing the panel they had opened, quickly following his brother. James and Anne sighed tiredly and looked exasperatedly at their unapologetic sons when the robotic biker shot to its feet, and picked up a folded chair before running towards Drakken and Motor Ed.

Drakken cackled loudly at the chaos around him as Motor Ed played the air guitar to the music blaring out from the speakers.

"Once Shego arrives I'll hit her with my 'Drakken Follower Ray 2.0' and turn her into my eternal slave! Mwhahaha!" Drakken laughed maniacally, pulling out a high tech looking pistol from his jacket.

Drakken froze, however, when he saw the malfunctioning robot barreling towards him.

"Gah! Ed! Help me!!" Drakken screamed as he ducked under the chair the robot swung at him. Drakken uselessly fired the ray gun at the robot, having no effect on the inorganic being. The robot swung again, knocking the ray gun out of Drakken's hand.

"No! My invention!" Drakken cried, diving for the gun. The robot grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him through the air to the other side of the gym, before bashing its own head in, it's heavy metal body falling and crushing the ray gun. "Help meeeeee!"

Ed blinked at the flying mad scientist before shrugging and going back to his air guitar.

He was interrupted when Ron jumped in front of him, growling as he dropped into his fighting stance.

"Game's over Motor E-" Ron yelped when someone jumped on his back.

"EEEEK! Go away! Go away!" Bonnie screamed, a pair of robotic Biker's closing in on them.

"Bonnie! I can't see!" Ron yelled he tried to pry her hands off is eyes.

"Don't just stand there you idiot! Run!" Bonnie commanded, digging her heels into Ron's sides.

"Gah!" Ron yelped and started running in a random direction back into the crowd, the two robots hot on their heels.

Motor Ed scratched his head. Before he could go back to rocking his invisible guitar, Will Du jumped in front of him.

"Cease and desist! You're under arr-"

Will was cut off as a robot came flying through the air and collided into him, sending them tumbling back into the chaos.

"Sorry!" Hego's voice yelled from somewhere in the distance.

Motor Ed shrugged, and went back to rocking to the blaring music.

He paused again when a finger tapped him on the shoulder.

The burly man turned around and grinned when he came face to face with Betty Director.

"How you doing, babe. Wanna find out exactly why they call me Motor Ed?" the villain said, raking his eyes up and down Betty's figure.

Betty's eye twitched before she smashed her steel toed boot into Ed's groin.

* * *

Wade took a deep breath as he turned away from the monitor that was showing the chaotic gym and faced the monitor that was showing the closed office door.

"Sorry Kim, but this is an emergency," Wade said to himself as pressed a button to change the view. He almost fell out of his seat when he saw that a fully clothed Kim and Shego were seated in two desks, having a conversation.

Shego sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, a small smile on her face as she observed the hopeful look on the teenager's face.

"Okay, fine. You've convinced me. I'll do it," Shego relented, her smile widening a little when Kim's face lit up, her olive green eyes twinkling.

"Spankin!" Kim shouted as jumped out of her seat and placed a big, wet kiss on Shego's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get all excited about it," Shego said dismissively, standing up and straightening out her suit.

Shego shook her head amusedly when Kim ignored her and did a little happy dance, her face threatening to split in half from her wide smile. They both froze when Kim's Kimmunicator chimed.

Kim cleared her throat and straightened her robe out before answering Wade's call.

"What's the sitch?" Kim chirped, wrapping her arm around Shego's waist when the older woman sidled next to her to stare into the screen on her device.

"Drakken and Motor Ed decided to crash your graduation. I thought maybe the two of you might wanna drop by and let him know how you feel about that," Wade said, grinning at the two of them.

Shego groaned and slapped hand over her eyes while Kim frowned.

"I can't believe he replaced me with Motor Ed of all people," Shego muttered.

"I was hoping he would give up the world domination thing after you left," Kim murmured, glancing at her girlfriend.

"You forget that Dr. D lives to hold grudges and fulfill revenges. We just gave him another reason to try to conquer the world," Shego grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Right," Kim sighed, already down from her blissful mood a few moments ago. "Anything I should be aware of before I head over to the gym Wade?"  
Wade glanced at another monitor before turning back to them.

"So far the only thing they've thrown at us is some droids on motorcycles. Who knows what else they have planned. Can't be too serious considering it _is_ just Drakken and Motor Ed," Wade informed.

"I bet you fifty bucks it's going to be some kind of mind control device to try to turn me against Kimmie here," Shego sighed, wrapping an arm around Kim's shoulders and giving her a small squeeze.

Kim and Wade blinked at her.

"Uh, you know, that actually does sound like something he would do in this kind of situation," Wade said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I guess after working for him for so many years you can predict what he's going to do, right?" Kim asked curiously, her hand that was resting on Shego's hip lowering to rest on the curve of Shego's suit clad behind. Shego sucked her teeth and cut Kim dry look when the hand on her rear gave a healthy squeeze.

Kim gave her an innocent look, genuinely curious about Shego's response. Sometimes Shego wondered if Kim even knew what her hands were doing sometimes. The hand shot back up when Kim felt the hand resting on her shoulder start to heat up rapidly.

"Not really. I just remember reading in his diary once that should I ever turn on him, he would invent a ray to turn me into his slave," Shego said casually, hiding her smirk when she noticed Kim trying her hardest not to pout at her in front of Wade.

"Anyways, you two better hurry up, it's a mess in there," Wade said before cutting out.

"Drakken has impeccable timing as always," Kim sighed as she pulled off her graduation robe, revealing her mission clothes underneath. Kim blinked when Shego quirked an eyebrow at her clothes. "What? I have to be prepared for anything, even going on a mission in the middle of my graduation."

"Right," Shego drawled, rolling her eyes. She sighed as she regarded her own outfit. "I guess I should have wore the pantsuit and flats instead of the dress suit and heels."

"I disagree, I think you made the perfect choice," Kim murmured, her eyes racking up and down Shego's shapely legs and hips, pausing on the round curve of Shego's rear. Kim chewed on her bottom lip for a brief moment. "You know, your brothers and Global Justice can-"

Shego held up a firm hand when Kim took a step towards her, stopping the frisky teen in her tracks.

"No way, Pumpkin. The last time we did the tango during an operation, I got my ass chewed out for an hour straight by Ms. Cyclops." Shego's eye twitched when Kim began to pout.

"And if I remembered correctly, it was_ you_ who insisted on me being a G.J. agent so that we could be partners when you graduated." Shego took a step back, her hand still held out in a halting gesture, when Kim took another step forward.

"And if you don't want me to be fired, I suggest you cool your jets off," Shego said, her voice cracking slightly when Kim's pout deepened as she brought a hand to her khaki pants, and easily popped the button to her fly open. Shego turned her head the side, finding it extremely hard not to stare at the small piece of purple lace from the bit of underwear that was revealed.

"A-and its not fair!" Shego said pleading, her back hitting the far wall, her head still turned to the side. She squeezed her eyes shut and gulped when she heard the a zipper being lowered. She knew Kim had her puppy dog pout going full force. And the combination of her stripping while wearing that look was an unstoppable force when it came to Kim trying to have her way with the thief. Many a times has the redhead managed to get the former thief to bend to her will with her potent tactic.

During the beginning of their relationship, Kim had still been a little awkward about initiating their love making due to her still being virgin when they got together. Even though the redhead was eager to do it as often as possible, she had often struggled to get Shego into the right mood to jump into bed with her.

But fortunately for Kim, and unfortunately (or fortunately?) for Shego, Kim was a fast learner and quickly discovered ways to either put Shego into a frisky mood or to break down Shego's steel like will when the older woman was holding out on her. The dynamic of their relationship shifted accordingly.

At the beginning it seemed as though Shego held the reigns to their relationship, since she was more experienced and felt more comfortable with dating another woman. As soon as Kim managed to come out to her loved ones and gained newfound knowledge on the joys of lesbian sex from books, websites, and her experiences with Shego, the shift of power was almost palpable. Shego was well aware of the jokes going around among the younger agents at Global Justice that Kim Possible had succeeded in the almost impossible task of domesticating the great Shego into a submissive housewife.

Shego would be pissed beyond belief at such rumors if it wasn't for the fact that they were so close to the truth. And not to mention there was the fact that Kim seemed to revel in the rumors. The redhead took immense pride in letting people know who she was dating and who kept her bed warm at night. While others saw her as a freak because of her green skin and her plasma powers, and while others saw her as an unrepentant low life who deserved to be thrown into the darkest prisons for life, Kim revered her as if she was the greatest human being to walk the earth.

Whenever they made love, it was like Kim was worshiping at her altar, offering her praises and promises of a lifetime of servitude. When they were out together doing mundane things such as shopping or eatting, the way Kim liked to always remain touching her in some shape or form and the way Kim would openly admire her body, no matter who was watching, made her feel like the most desirable woman in the room. And in the end, Shego felt like a goddess whenever she was with the redhead, and it was because of those feelings that Shego's love for the redhead grew so much.

She was a goddess when she was with Kim. And that was why thoughts had started to rise up in Shego about her future with Kim. Shego could admit she liked the way Kim's eyes would briefly light up with a mixture of happiness and hope when someone would jokingly call Shego Mrs. Possible. Although Shego knew that it was still to early to be thinking about that kind of thing, it was something that she liked to entertain, even though the thought of being tied down in such a way went against her desire for true freedom. Then again, she did already give up a good chunk of freedom by giving up being a villain....

But that was another issue all together. Right now, Shego was just focused on walking out of the room with unrumpled clothes, neat hair, and steady legs. Because even though she was a goddess when she was with Kim, she was still a goddess that Kim liked to have sex with at inopportune times. And Kim was damn good at getting what she wants.

"Come on! Didn't I just agree to move in with you after you graduate like a minute ago! Cut me some slack here Kimmie!" Shego begged when Kim grabbed her outstretched hand.

Shego waited for Kim to pull her into her embrace and begin their familiar and immensly enjoyable dance, but was surprised when she heard Kim sigh in defeat before lightly kissing her palm.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Kim murmured, holding Shego's palm to her cheek.

Shego opened her eyes, and sighed when she saw the pout was gone, instead replaced by soft smile on Kim's face.

"And you know you drive me freaking insane, right?" Shego said replied, rubbing her thumb over the curve of Kim's soft cheek.

Kim giggled and stepped forward to peck Shego on the lips.

"Alrighty, lets get going," Kim sighed while buttoning up her fly.

"I hope Drakken is still insured," Kim growled, stepping back and heading for the door, cracking her knuckles in irritation. "I want to thank him for interrupting what would have been a life fulfilling moment for me."

Shego grinned as she followed Kim out of the classroom.

"Which moment are we talking about? The moving in with each other or the graduating part?" Shego asked, wrapping an arm around Kim's shoulder as they walked down the hallway towards the gym. Kim's scowl disappeared as she snaked an arm around Shego's waist, resting a hand on her hip.

"Neither," Kim quipped, resting her head on Shego's shoulder as a playful smile spread across her face. "I've just always had this kinky fantasy of having sex with you in Mr. Barkins office."

Shego's loud laughter echoed down the hallway as the two lovers turned the corner, walking toward the gymnasium that conveniently held all their friends and family in one gigantic, chaotic mess that would make any casual observers mind spin.

They figured it was good metaphor for what their life would be like from now on. And oddly enough, they really didn't mind. They would be taking the next step in their relationship once they moved in with each other, and what better way to celebrate than to beat the bloody snot out of the man who made it all possible. Because really, it had all began by the innocent act of a certain blue skinned main publically listing Shego's phone number in the yellow pages.

Funny how things worked out that way.

_**The End**_

**AN: Whew, finally got it out of me. It was like I was pregnant with this thing, and it just didn't want to come out. That's a disturbing image, considering I'm a guy.....anyways, sorry for the loooonnnngggg delay in getting this out. I just couldn't get the right mindset to write this thing. **

**I'm surprised how much repsonse this story got. Originally, I was planning to make this story a series of one-shots, since I can churn out a one shot in like thrity minutes if pushed. But since the readers asked for it, I made it into one long story. Which was hard on me, cause writing a 12 (13 including epilogue) in 12 days seemed impossible. **

**Although I didn't finish this all in 12 days, I 'm still proud at how quickly I finished this thing, considering most authours take about half a year to several years to finish anything more than 10 chapters. I know there were a lot of mistakes in this story, but I think I'm going to leave it as it is. Adds a certain charm to it I think. **

**I think I fell in love with this universe, so expect to see something with these two in the near future. Maybe a Valentines story for Valentines day.....well, if I get a large response, I'll throw something up for the hallmark holiday, if not, I'll give this universe a rest to concentrate on other stories. **

**I've reread a little bit of this story, and I was thinking "Hmm, whats up with Liz and Anne? Maybe they take after their daughters more than they think..."**

**So, I'm playing with that idea in my head also, but if I did do that, it would be pretty dramatic, considering they'd be dealing with long, stable marriages. Eh, maybe not such a good idea. Who knows.  
**

**So let me know by pressing that button that says 'Review'. Hope to you guys read more of my stories! PEACE!**

**Here's a little something for those who so desperatetly wanted mistletoe and for those who were rooting for smut. Enjoy!  
**

**!!!OMAKE!!!**

**Shego: Kimmie, I'm home!**

**Kim: I'm in the bedroom!**

**Shego:....*sigh* Princess, I was just on a week long mission, let me take a nap first or something.**

**Kim: Are you sure? I have a present for you. *giggle***

**Shego: *blush* Really? Uh, ok.**

**Kim:....**

**Shego:...**

**Kim: Well?**

**Shego: *blush*blush* M-mistletoe?**

**Kim: Well, I realized there weren't any at your parents house last Christmas, sooooo, I decided to bring some late Christmas cheer home! **

**Shego: *blushx10* A-are you sure that's how you're suppose to use it?**

**Kim: What? Isn't the tradition to kiss under the mistletoe?**

**Shego:*blushx20* Y-yeah, but-**

**Kim: So whats the problem? *leer* Kiss under the mistletoe, darling.**

**Shego: *blushx30**nosebleed***

**Kim: You don't want to? Well, I have some candy canes too...**

**Shego: *super blush*O-oh yeah, sure. You know I always-  
**

**Kim: *whips out jumbo candy cane***

**Shego:*faints*  
**

**Kim: *Sigh* Oh well, guess I'll.... *stares at Shego's unconscious body**stares at candy cane**leers***

**Kim: Mmm, now where did I put the handcuffs and gag ball.....  
**

**!!!!End Omake!!!  
**


End file.
